To help us or to fail us?
by DragonFlame99
Summary: A prototype. That's all I am, I'm not like the others. I couldn't even be there for the war. I was alone and trapped for all those years I could have helped. But there's still some 'beasts' out there. Would I be any help? no, I'm a failure. I'm nothing...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Hi guys just wanna say I don't own the story or characters of the movie 9, I'm just writing this for fun ^^ Another thing being 11 belongs to my friend Becca and 0 is my Oc. Also, this isn't really a flowing story, more like a bunch of one-shots put into a chronological order... sort of... Hope ya'll like ;) _

* * *

><p><span>To help us or to fail us...?<span>

Trapped

_Daily update:  
>Time – around 12 at night...<br>Day- I lost track of that so long ago...  
>I can't even remember the day I lost track of my days in this damned box! That's how bad this is now! I only know the time because I have watch trapped under here with me, a small wrist watch that ticks repeatedly over and over and over and over and over and-<br>I'm losing it... All I have is the watch, my empty bag, a dim light shining through a crack in the ceiling of my prison which I can't reach, and my piece of chalk that I'm using to write this with on the walls of my prison. It's entertaining just to scribble down my thoughts, then I can look over it, pretend I didn't write it, and have a 'conversation' with the words... My god, what's happened to me...? There's no one else in here, I'm so lonely that I'm talking to myself! Ugh, I hate myself so much! It's my own fault! I woke up, ready to complete my mission and help save the world, but no, SOMEHOW I had trip over and drag a box down with me so it would fall on me! Not only that, I think a bunch of books fell on the box, making it impossible for me to get out... oh, why me? Why!  
>Oh, yes... I mentioned I had a mission to full fill right? Or is that just my mind tricking me... Wait... Yeah, I said it- or, wrote it as you'd think... But the fact is, I don't know anymore... Yeah, that's right, I've been in here for creator knows too long and forgotten the mission I was given! Observe:<br>My mission to full fill in my life is...  
>THERE! I can't remember, and it's built into my goddamned system somewhere! It's great to see that I've forgotten something that was jammed into my memory, isn't it? (Note my sarcasm please)<br>Hmm... I know I said I'm writing this for entertainment, and I really doubt anyone will ever read this when they find my ashes or even by any slim chance found and gone, but I guess it's almost a warning... Never get trapped in boxes... Great moral, there should be a book on it...  
>Heck, THIS could be a book! I've already written about ten of these in anyplace I could reach in here, this one on the wall with the most light which is sort of why there aren't that many writing mistakes and all that jazz... oh well, nothings gonna wanna read this are they? Nothing- SH! Wait there... what's that..? I'll be back writing...<br>Sorry about that... I had to be quiet there for a while... I sometimes hear noises outside and I get scared... I don't know what is out there so don't bother asking! All I know is that it could be dangerous, and, I'll be totally honest with you, I'm terrified... Oh yeah, go ahead and laugh at the cowardly rag doll thing, but if YOU were HERE, in MY place, writing on THIS wall, YOU'D feel the same! I promise! Why? Because... Because... oh, I don't know, it's just so worrying to think that, I was made to complete some mission and now I can't complete it 'cus I'm trapped and... I want answers- No, I NEED answers!  
>Who am I?<br>What was I made for?  
>Will I ever escape?<br>Are there more of my kind? I mean, I presume so since I have this odd number digit on both of my shoulders, they're... round... a zero...? Yes, that's the number, Zero! I think it's on my back too but, I can't see properly, My back gets in the way and I can't really turn my head enough to see it, so, yeah... I've always called myself that for some reason... It just seems so... Natural... I wake up after sleeping and say, 'Good morning, Zero! Another day trapped in a stinking box, eh?' then I draw on the floor... Yup, walls for writing, floor for drawing... I have about 6 drawings so far and 10 'daily updates' although they're not even daily, or updates on that note! Just more or less putting my thoughts on the wall for no reason except entertainment and to try maintaining my sanity, well, what's left of it anyways...  
>But yeah, I do hope there's more than just me out there... When I woke up, there was no one... Though I worry about what they'd think of me, if 'they' ever find me or even exist for that matter... But it would be great to know I'm not alone in this place... Although, to be honest, I'm not bothered about what's out there that much, only because I fear whatever's lurking outside of these walls, especially if it wants knock me out for good. Though on the same note, what if it DOESN'T want to kill me?<br>What if those noises I hear are 'them', searching for me?  
>Am I that important?<br>Nah, it's only little ol' Zero... Plus I was never told about 'others' of my 'kind' so I'll play safe and stay quiet, just like I always have for... some amount of time...  
>Wow, looking back I can't believe how much I've written actually, Heh heh... That's a lot... I'm a little worried that my chalks gonna run ou-<em>

* * *

><p>Zero sighed in annoyance as the last piece of chalk melted in her hands making it impossible for her to finish her ramble.<br>"Well, that's just brilliant..." She grumbled to herself in annoyance. She slid down the wall of her prison and curled up, knees up to her chest, arms coiled around each other for warmth. All was silent except the tick tocking of the watch that made her left eye twitch. Why she hadn't smashed that thing to pieces already, she didn't know, well, she always guessed it's good to at least know what time it is, as she was already loosing it by not knowing how many days have passed since her accident.  
>With a sigh, she pushed back one of the chestnut brown feathers on her head that acted as 'hair'. She looked up and around, quickly regretting it. She liked writing and drawing because it distracted her from seeing figures in the shadows which scared her as well as helped her forget how large the box was, which made her fearful. The more space there was, the more chance that something could be hiding, ready to rip her to shreds. She quivered as her grip on her arms tightened. She had to get out some time, she couldn't take much more. She called for help the first time she was trapped but no one had come, and her theory's of monsters that wanted her dead outside prevented her for calling for assistance any further. But... She wouldn't know if she didn't try...<br>'It's your own life you'll be paying...'  
>Zero let out a squeak of fear as her head and eyes darted about, searching for the owner of the voice. A few moments passed before she realised it was her mind talking to her.<br>'I must be going insane' she thought as she replied to herself, "But if I don't try I'll never know!" She spoke aloud, feeling a small blush form on her cheek as she realised she was talking to herself for entertainment.  
>She heard a scoff, 'Typical, you're loosing it so bad you're striking up an argument to yourself...'<br>Zero frowned, "Hey, You're the one who started talking to me! I wouldn't even BE insane if I was smart enough to think of a way out!"  
>'Because there IS no way out, Zero! All you have is light, an obnoxiously annoying watch and chalk. HOW can you escape with chalk?'<br>Zero sighed, "Well, the brain's meant to think up ideas, not the body..."  
>'A mind can't think straight if it's bombarded by thoughts of fear.'<br>"Hey, you were encouraging my fear earlier... making me think about all the dangers of the outside world AND saying it's my own life I'll be paying!"  
>'I only think what you want me to think because I'm YOUR mind!"<br>Putting the conversation aside, Zero thought. The only reason she was scared was because she made herself scared, and over time, had become used to being scared. She sighed. The only reason she was still trapped was because she was too chicken to call for help in the fear of facing deaths jaws. She brought the imaginary voice of her mind back.  
>"Your right... I'm only as scared as I want to be... B-but now I can't help being scared! What am I gonna do?" She held back her voice from breaking and letting tears flow. She wasn't even sure if she could cry, most of her being built of mechanics and fabric, but still... the feeling was there, and that's all she need to feel a tidal wave of sadness wash over her.<br>'I'm afraid I only know as much as you on what to do... It's time to face my fears and try being brave...'  
>"But how can I-?"<br>She jolted as she heard it. Something she never thought she'd hear in forever. Hope... It banged against the walls of her prison.  
>"Hello? Is someone in there...?"<br>Zero's voice caught in her voice box. 'What do I do? Call for help? What if it wants to harm me?'  
>'She...' Zero confirmed to herself, realising the voice was feminine.<br>"Hello?"  
>Oh creator, oh creator, oh creator! What does she do now!<br>There was sigh and a mutter, "I must be hearing things..." She was leaving!  
>"NO!" She suddenly bellowed, sprinting across the floor and towards the other side of her prison where the voice gasped from the other side as she crashed into the cardboard wall, smothered in drawings. Zero desperately smashed her fists against the walls.<br>"I'm in here! Help me! Please, I beg of you! I-I can't take it anymore!"  
>What was she doing?<br>Did she WANT to die!  
>She had been in here long enough... Her eyes widened as the voice replied.<br>"D-don't worry, I'll get you out... S-stand back!" She obeyed. Stepping all the way back, right on time too. The blade of a shiny needle ripped through the card of the box and made a deep ripping noise as it was pulled down through the prison wall. Zero couldn't believe it. She was going to be free! She could barely comprehend her excitement as she slumped to the floor in a sitting position.  
>I'm going to be free! I'm going to be free!<br>I'm going to be dead!  
>...Wait, what?<br>She suddenly remembered why she DIDN'T want to call for help. What if this creature wants to kill her?  
>With a gasp she realised her mistake and realisation was too late to be undone. With a whimper, she crawled back until her back pressed against the wall of the box as a hand much like hers crawled through the rip in the box and pulled, ripping a rectangular shape into the box.<br>Zero's eyes widened in amazement.  
>She wasn't the only one... Another stitch punk stood at the opening of her prison. A female to be correct. Zero studied her with a fearful expression. She looked very strong and not the kind of person to mess with, a needle in hand and one eye patched over.<br>Her good eye found her and looked down at her curled up, trembling body, and stared into her fear filled eyes.  
>The stitch punk smiled warmly, sliding the needle back into her belt before kneeling down to make herself appear less intimidating.<br>"Hello..." She greeted softly. Zero wanted to respond. But creator knows what seemed to prevent her from doing so. The stitch punk frowned slightly.  
>"C-Can you talk?"<br>Zero nodded, swallowing the large chunk of fear building in her throat. "I-I can... T-talk..." She chocked.  
>The stitch punk grinned. "That's good." She stood up and walked over to Zero, still sitting against the wall, knees to her chest. The stitch punk the realised something. She stopped and lifted her left foot, looking down at one of Zero's fading drawings. She looked up.<br>"D-did you draw this?" Zero nodded, her expression still neutral.  
>"I drew all of them... a-and I wrote all of this..." She gestured to the walls behind and around her. The female looked around, almost astonished.<br>"That must have taken forever!" She faced Zero once again, "H-how long have you been in here!"  
>Zero shrugged, looking down in fear. "I-I-I don't k-know...I-I lost t-track a-a-ages ago..." The stitch punk's expression softened. She stopped in front of the cowering female and bent down, holding out a hand.<br>Zero looked up in confusion and shock and the gentle expression of the female.  
>"What number are you...?" She asked. Zero, reluctantly held her hand out to reach for hers.<br>"Z-Zero..."  
>The stitch punk grinned and took her hand into a friendly grip and pulled Zero up.<br>"Well, Zero... I'm 11, and if you don't mind, I need to introduce you to the others since-"  
>"Others?" Zero's voice had never been higher or full of as much joy. There were more! She wasn't alone! She then frowned.<br>"A-are they... aggressive...?"  
>11 frowned, "Well... You be the judge..."<br>Zero had never felt happier. She didn't know why she did, but she suddenly expressed her joy by grabbing 11 into a surprise hug.  
>11 stood there in slight shock.<br>"T-thanks... 11..." 11 smiled and pulled away, one brow raised and a small smile on her face.  
>"Yeah well, don't mention it... C'mon... I'll introduce you to everyone else." Zero followed her out, still unable to deny the happiness that had just overcome her. 'Thank you creator!' she silently cheered as she prepared to begin her new life out of a prison and experience this new world.<br>She was no longer trapped...  
>Zero was free...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Adjusting

I sat cowered over my bed in my new 'room'. God, I didn't know which was better, Being trapped in that box forever, or simply staying here. I just couldn't believe or even comprehend the news I had received much, much earlier this week, and it was still eating at my soul...

I had missed it.

The war...

Everything was so crystal clear now. So close but far too far away to grab.

11 told me most of the details, although she herself hadn't been around either, but she had a reason! She hadn't been given a soul at that time. I'd ask her how she got her soul, but I'm still trying to stitch everything else together.

But from what I heard from 11, Humans used to walk the world, then an event led to robots overthrowing them and killing them all. Then one of them, the scientist as everyone calls him, created us. He gave us parts of his soul to live and destroy the 'beasts' that his earlier creation had built. I'm not certain but I think they got rid of it and most of the beasts but still, It's a large world out there... You can never be too sure...

...That's all I gathered anyway. But I just couldn't believe it! I was built to help fight against the beasts and what happened? I got trapped in a box!

Ohhh, I'm never going to be able to get rid of this... feeling... I still can't get my head around what it is... anger? Sadness?

This isn't helping... The fact that the others seem to have a mission to make sure I keep this weight of feeling saddled to my shoulders seems to be very clear. Well, only a few of them anyway... I guess...

I don't think I know everyone well enough to judge them right away, but still... I've only known them for a few hours and yet I've already got a few interpretations about them...

1, from what I learnt and saw, he's a little bit of a coward... I've only seen him once but for that hour, he never smiled, or said anything very uplifting at all for that matter. He looked at me with darkly narrowed eyes of suspicion and faced 11 with the question, 'what's this?'... Not the greatest first impression I'll admit but maybe he's just protective of the others? He's said to have been the leader... I'm not sure, but still, I guess only time will tell if he is all nasty... I guess... If he doesn't kill me first... I doubt some of the others will let him...

Like 7, she's very rebellious against 1 from what I understand, coming from 11. All I really know about her is that she's a strong and rather warrior like stitchpunk who I think has a soft spot for 9, although I'm not sure since I only saw her for a bit and the most we actually said to each other was 'hi' and introduced our numbers.

Oh, speaking of 9, I had better just say, 11 doesn't like him much. To be fully honest I'm not sure why, but I guess she has her reasons... But he seemed very welcoming when I met him. He was with 7, and he greeted me kindly and bid me goodbye when the two left. Something that not everyone else did...

Well, I don't blame 3 and 4 for not saying anything, as far as I know, they're mute and only communicate though flashing bright eyes. The minuet the saw me they rushed over and started pulling me about, fiddling with me head feathers and rummaging through my bag. I'll admit it felt... awkward... Even when 11 said "Don't worry, there just 'cataloguing'..." well, whatever 'cataloguing' is, it seems like a very weird and awkward thing that I don't wish to experience again. But that a side, the twins seem kind enough and they didn't seem to mind me as much.

Neither did 5 for that matter. Now, I'm not certain about this, but I THINK 11 and 5 are together in that kinda 'relationship' way, you know, sorta like 9 and 7... I think... Anyways, he's rather awkward in some ways, in a good way I'll point out. He was rather jumpy when I met him, although not as jumpy as I was when 6 leapt out at me, but that's for in a bit, but from what I know, 5's sort of like the healer, and very good at heart.

...As I said before, 6 scared me at first, I didn't notice him in the corner of the room, and I NEVER saw or heard him coming towards me, so I literally jumped onto 11's head, much to her dismay. I didn't mean it I swear! It was just so... sudden! But after the misunderstanding was cleared, I quickly grew fond of him, why? 'Cus he likes drawing! I think his drawing's are really great too, though, there mostly the same thing drawn over and over again, and as I left, I'm pretty sure I heard him mumbling 'source' or something close to that. I WAS going to question 11 on this, though; something's are better left alone right?

Like 8! ...Okay, maybe that was a little too harsh, but... I'll be honest; he scares me half to death! And that's only coming to size... I wouldn't know where to begin with personality. Well, it would be mean to leave him out so, here goes nothing.

8 is...

He's...

He's kinda...

...He's a jerk. I can't put it any other way. I've only known him like ten minutes and he was already pushing everybody about, except 1 that is... The poor lug would kiss his feet if asked; he's that loyal to him... I guess that's a good thing, but it's very downplayed when you're giving loyalty to ONE person alone and treating everyone else like-

I'm being too harsh here, I can tell. I haven't known him that long.

Maybe he's not all bad?

But that's what I say about everyone right?

Well, not everyone because I'm mostly scared of everyone!

But they don't seem bad.

But I haven't known them that long!

But I can't judge on first impressions!

Yes I can!

No I can't!

Yes I can!

No I can't!

No I can!

No, wait I meant- GAH!

With a yell of frustration I threw the top half of body onto the sponge which provided as a bed for me in the little corner that acted as 'my room'.

I let my arms hang loosely over the edge, not really caring at this point of my mental break down. For as long as I've been up here, I've been mourning over the loss of all of the joy I was actually able to hold onto during my transition into madness after many years trapped. What was the point now? Here was a group of stitchpunk's who had so greatly saved what remained of the world whilst I wasted time trapped in a box.

What was the point being here now? What-?

I stopped. My mind and mechanics stopped as my hearing perked as best as possible.

Footsteps, enclosing, slowly.

Someone was coming!

With a gasp I crawled up onto the yellow, squishy sponge and scrabbled into the corner of the room, my knees cuddled against my chest as I watched the door, not daring to blink in case I missed whoever was coming, my heart skipped far too many beats during that painfully slow time. Whoever was coming wasn't all that fast, as I could hear, and that relaxed me in some ways, but I felt far safer when I finally saw who had come.

"Are you okay, child? I heard you shout..." I didn't know 2 too well, but there was a kind of softness about the stitchpunk that was unexplainable, in a good way though. No, a smashing way to be corrected.

I simply nodded, unable to smile or frown at this point, as I didn't know WHAT to feel to be completely honest, "I-I'm fine, t-t-two..." He frowned slightly, walking deeper into the room.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but don't entirely look it..." He sat on the edge of my bed, his upper torso turned so he could look at me with a gentle look of concern. It was rather... Uplifting... Was that the joy returning to my soul?

"0... If something is wrong, you can tell me... I don't want to pressure you in any way as you're still... adjusting to all of this-" He gestured a hand around the room before turning back to me- " But just, know, You're still a part of this clan, no matter what." He smiled genuinely, slowly turning himself to me fully, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his ankles. I couldn't help but smile back.

"T-Thank you... T-Two..." He smiled.

"Me and everyone else will always be here to help you, child." I may have a problem with my arms as they seemed to drag me forward and wrap themselves around 2 in a gentle embrace. I always seemed to hand out these little surprise hugs whenever I was so happy about something and it felt great, it seriously did.

At first he seemed a bit stunned, and I don't blame him, but he quickly embraced me back, much to my surprised.

The hug lasted quite a little while before he pulled away. This new feeling... sorrow? Sadness? It was faint but, I could feel it... How odd...

He smiled genuinely, his cheeks ever so slightly green. Was that... a blush...?

My cheeks were burning to, I wanted to turn away, but that would be rude wouldn't it?

"Well, if you have any trouble... Just say... Don't be afraid..." He got up and made his way to the door.

I smiled. "I-I'll try... Thanks...T-Two..."

I just remembered his smile as he left; the warmth of his sweet little smile seemed to heat up the entire room.

I sighed, lying down on the bed. A new feeling... I couldn't explain... But it had washed away the last one... Guilt... My guilt had been suppressed by this sudden feeling. What could it be described as?

I don't know. I don't know a lot of things but, you know what? That's okay... I can talk to them about it...

The final feeling. 6 had given me a piece of chalk as a sort of welcome gift, as well as a few pieces of paper. I scribbled away until I fell asleep in the candle light, my head rolled back over my 'pillow' as my hands gently gripped the drawing.

_I peacefully slipped into my dreams, now suddenly free of shadows..._

_A dream is what you want it to be... _

_I want a memory... _

_There are still answers I need explained to me... _

_Show me..._

_Tell me..._

_Please..._

_I beg you..._


	3. Chapter 3

Fading

_Show me..._

_Tell me..._

_Please..._

_I beg you..._

_Memories fade over time. Most can't remember their childhood, that's because the dreams wither and die and once it's gone, it can never be replaced. But in that small corner of our brains, they sometimes hide, waiting to hand answers to us._

_Silence._

_Consciousness. I'm alive... I need to wake up. It's my purpose._

_I let light into my sight. It was all I saw until I lifted my head. The light came in through something... square? No, rectangular... A... A window. I think that's it._

_I think..._

_I can think..._

_I'm alive..._

_I scanned around. Where was this place? What reason was I here for?_

"_0..."_

_0... 0... That's me! I am Zero... Someone was calling for me. Someone wanted me. I turned, looking for the voice. A white body. Flesh hands wrapped over each other rested on the same object I was on... Wooden... A desk..._

_My sight pulled me upwards into the face of the voice. The form of the voice. The owner of the voice whom smiled gently at my presence._

"_Greeting's, 0... You are my first successful creation..." _

_Creation... _

_Creator... _

_Creation... _

_Creator... _

_He's my creator... _

_I looked up, eyes sparkling in confusion and wonder, "C-creation...?" He gave a faint nod and held both hands out in a slight oval shape. I gathered up the strength in my legs and crawled onto my hands. With a big force, I pushed myself up, only to fall straight back down._

"_Ouch!" _

_That... That hurt... Pain... I didn't like it..._

_A gentle grip of flesh wrapped across my waist as I was hauled into the air. I gripped the hand of the creator in... Fear... In fear of falling... I was dropped into the other hand where my feet first touched, and for a chance to stand, I gently held onto the stubbiest finger of the creator... A thumb, I confirmed..._

_He continued to talk as I steadied myself. "You, 0, are the first of my series of creations I plan to make, to save our world." I looked up again and tilted my head. Something... Didn't look right... Of all the things about this person, his.. Hair... It just didn't fit... It was too smooth..._

"_Fix..." He looked at me in confusion._

"_Wha-?" I pointed up towards his hair. _

"_Hair... Need's fixing..." He gave a gentle scoff and I was suddenly lifted up, closer to the top of his head._

"_Why didn't you fix it then? I'll explain a little more about you, my little creation..."_

_My lips curled. A smile. I smiled as I took a small step away from the thumb and followed my instinct. It was too smooth. What would work?_

_Spike... That would be... fitting..._

_I listened as he continued to speak to me, His creation... "As I can see, you've been given a fraction of the creativity in my soul... I plan on transferring parts of my soul to each of the creations I make. You will each have a purpose. Whether it's to lead or to protect, inspire or guide, you'll have to look out for each other..."_

_I frowned. "Why...?"_

_He sighed in... Sadness... Did I upset him? Did I offend him? With deep hesitation I gently placed a hand on his head._

"_I-I'm... Sorry... Didn't... mean..." A gentle stroke on my head._

"_It's fine, little one... You need to know... A while ago, I created a great machine, under the orders of my leader...I called it the fabrication machine, or, B.R.A.I.N, a thinking robot. But my machine was greatly flawed, for it lacked the human soul... it became corrupt over time and now..." Another saddened sigh, "Now we are at war with the machines it's creating..."_

_0 frowned and blinked, still keeping to her task, "We... We are...Who's... We?"_

"_Everyone," He said, "All of human kind... and now you too, my creation... You and your fellow stitchpunk's, shall protect the future..."_

_0 stepped back. Better, that looked better... Did it?_

"_Need a better view..." He lifted me back towards the desk. I jumped down and landed. The desk was easier to stand on. Not so wobbly and squishy. I looked up and smiled._

"_Better... So much better!" The scientist couldn't restrain a chuckle as he lifted the mirror on the desk and saw himself, his hair now spiked back. _

"_Hmm... It is more suiting, isn't it...?" It wasn't a question to her or himself. Rhetorical. A rhetorical question. It wasn't meant to be answered. I smiled... proud... I smiled proudly._

_It fell as my creators smile did. His looked at me with hurt eyes. What did I do wrong...?_

_He sighed. "0... My creation... The next time you wake up... I won't be here... I give you one purpose, and one purpose alone..."_

_I raised my head. Purpose... Purpose! Important... This was important... He pulled something open. It was part of the desk. Out of it he pulled a few objects and placed them in front of me. The first was a line of fabric. On one end was a brown coloured round shape with two holes in the middle. A button. That's the name. He lifted it up and wrapped it over my waist, carefully, pulling the end with the button over the bear end of the fabric and fastened them together with string and a thin, shiny, silver object. I looked down. It fit like... like a... like a rug? I don't know, the words seemed to fit well together. Like me and this new piece of equipment. Looking again I hadn't noticed the smaller object fastened to it. What was that? Chalk... Is that the word...?_

_Something else caught my eye. Colour. Bright and vibrant. Red... Blood. Roses. Cars. These words just seemed to link. I didn't even know what they meant or where. Were they people? What a weird thing to call something Roses... But this little object was so odd. Small... square... very thin... It was... Bandana... The word suddenly crossed my mind along with an image. I followed the image and bent down to pick it up. It was so smooth. I lifted it too my neck and tied two corners together behind my neck. It felt weird... The fabric tickled my back and the knot felt like something was crawling up my back..._

_Maybe if I..._

_Yes. It felt much better with the knot at the front. I smiled proudly before looking up to my creator who had been watching curiously. He lifted up the final object. A large base with something draped over the top, fastened with a smaller button. Two ends of another line of fabric where sewn either side of it two, my creator held it by the middle of the fabric. He placed it other my shoulder so it hung just besides my waist. I lifted it with one hand to observe it better. A bag... _

_I looked back towards him. Lifting my chin proudly, feeling complete, and ready to receive my mission._

"_0, you shall-"_

_Darkness..._

_Memories fade over time. Most can't remember their childhood, that's because the dreams wither and die and once it's gone, it can never be replaced. _

_Once there gone... There gone..._

_Forever..._


	4. Chapter 4

Learning

It's been a week now...

I have adjusted to everyone's little quirks and (hopefully) they've adjusted to my paranoid nature in some ways. More or less in a way where they can just ignore me and go about their usual business.

I try to help, I really do!

But, I always somehow screw everything up, as 1 constantly points out.

"What use do you even commit here?" I heard him yell after I had attempted to help fix the bucket elevator which was only broken because of me... Note to self, never see if you can paint the rope while on the elevator. It'll take forever anyway...

I heard a loud bang that made me jolt! Had something crashed into the throne room? No, it was just 1, slamming his cane against the book which raised his throne as he stood, glaring down at me as I jolted.

"Are you even listening!" I looked down at the drawing clutched in my hands and shrugged one shoulder, not being able to muster up the courage to speak. I didn't want to because I knew I would defiantly slip up on my words at 8 would start to mock me, like usual. Yup, I was right about 8 being a jerk, an idiotic one at that too. But like I could actually say that to his face, if I did he'd most likley bash me into the next season. Well, he looked like he could anyway, and that was enough to make me fear him, although, in size comparison, I wasn't that small compared to him. I wasn't like him, gigantic and absolutely terrifying, I was more or less just tall and weak, which is why he intimidated me. But I wasn't so big I towered over everyone, more like a few inches taller. He was in the same room at this time too, sharpening his knife. The thought of him actually using it to silence me was also enough to make me quiver.

1 narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Unbelievable... You constantly say you want to help, you want to take part, and yet everything you appear to touch get's wreaked!"

I sighed, still not daring to look up at either of them wishing 7, 11 or anyone who could stand up to 1 would be here to help me, though it wouldn't be much of a use, as nearly everyone finds me annoying. They don't say it, nut I can sense it. "I gathered..."

He frowned stepping closer. "As I've said time and time again, 0, a community can only hold together when-" Of course I had to blank out after that to think. About everyone. 7, 9, 11, 2... 2... He's the only one who really seems to accept me. After 1's daily rant t me followed by 8's mocking, I would go to him for comfort more or less. Him along with 2 and 11 who I was also very close too. Everyone else seemed slightly frustrated at me. Oh! That reminds me I need to apologise to 6. I went to thank him for the new sheets of paper and accidentally knocked over one of his ink bottles all over his current drawing. He seemed really upset, but not as upset when 1 walked in and took the blame out on him for making a mess because I had gone to get a tissue to help clean up. I feel so terrible for doing that... I'll go right after 1's done rambling and THEN I'll go see 2. Hmm, 2 is so forgiving, not to mention very kind at that matter. He was the first person I showed my drawing too, and he seemed rather impressed, I showed him first because I trust him now. Somehow he's completely passed through my safety wall and become really close to me. It's great to know there's someone I can trust...

"ZERO!" I yelped and leapt at least ten feet in the air at the sound of another bang, one that was much more fierce and frustrated, much like 1's bellowing voice. My drawing slipped from my fingers and I scurried after it as it glided onto one of the books by the throne.

SLICE!

My soul caught in my throat and bumped loudly as 8's sharpened knife sliced straight through the piece of paper and at least ten inches into the book as well, the blade no more than two inches from my face.

2...

I slowly looked up towards 8, who had deep frown on his face. One that seemed to shout, 'watch where you're going you idiot'. Well, at least he stopped the drawing for me, though it would have been better if it wasn't torn down the middle. I smiled lightly.

"Um, thanks..." He frowned darkly in confusion. My smile completely fell. I gulped and looked back the drawing which he didn't budge his knife from. I looked up and made the faintest gesture towards it. "Umm..." What could I say...? "C-can I... have that back now...? Please...?"

He smiled. Only it was in the way that made me want to swallow back up my previous words and fall through the floor to escape, which of course was a wish which would never be granted to the likes of me of course. It seemed fait liked to have me be shoved about for its entertainment.

"Alright then." He rumbled lowly, still not lifting his knife. I watched in horror as I watched him reach for the drawing instead. I knew exactly what he was planning. I began to raise my hand in protest.

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP!

The paper predictably tore in two one part still trapped under the knife, the other crumpled within 8's harsh grip. He sneered as he held out the ruined remains of my drawing towards me.

"Here." He evidently found the saddened and broken expression I held amusing, as he chuckled lowly.

I sighed shaking my head, "Never mind..."

My biggest mistake I made that day, was daring to even glance a second long glare at the guard along with a sort of weird growl which I wouldn't even categorize as threatening. But he seemed too take it as offence as I quickly found out. Before I even turned, I was already being gripped by the knot of my bandana by the giant stitchpunk, growling fierily in my face, his glaring eyes digging into my soul, making me quiver in fear and shock.

"So that's how ya pay em back, eh?" He snarled lowly.

I gulped trying to search for some response of any sorts. I felt myself fly through the air for a millisecond before crashing into the wooden floor, shoulder first. I skidded and landed by someone else's feet. I didn't see who. My eyes shut tight as pain fizzed through my shoulder and soared down my arm, making it hard for me to eve move it. I heard a somewhat quiet and gentle voice lean down beside me in concern.

"Z-zero..? Zero okay...?" There was such concern in 6's voice that I almost couldn't believe it. I thought he hated me after what had happened. But when I felt him gently hold my injured shoulder, I couldn't help but let out a cry of deep pain as it crawled about my arm, sending such terrifying shocks of pain. I heard 6 stand and take a few steps away from where I was. I managed to open my eyes to see him standing in front of me and before 8.

"T-That wasn't nice..." I heard 8 scoff.

"So? Think I really care?"

"Well you should... S-she's really hurt..."

"You're point?"

"...jerk..." That was one word I never thought I'd hear 6, of all of the few stitchpunks, mutter as he began to turn back to me. I could already sense what 6 was in for after what had just happened to me. I struggled to get up, using my un-injured arm for support as I looked about. One thing that I noticed was that 1 was still actually in the room, sat on his throne watching. I completely loathed the expression he had. It looked like a mix of amusement and that rather smug expression he sometimes wore when he got his way. I then turned to see 6 being lifted into the air by 8 who had him by the chain of his black key.

"What'd you call me, freak?" He hollered, shaking the artist back and forth violently. I couldn't stand seeing 6 being treated in such a way. I could hear footsteps. Both I and 1's heads turned to the entrance to see 2 walk in. He gasped in shock at the sight and snapped his head up towards 1.

"1! What on earth are you-?"

"I'm not the one doing anything, 2!" 1 interrupted, obviously un-able to own up to allowing the current scene to occur. "It was all 8's doing."

I couldn't believe 8 was actually allowing 1 to say that, and he was listening, I knew! He had stopped shaking 6 and looked up at 1 as he spoke. 2 spoke up again.

"8 listens to you! Why don't you stop him?" 1 scoffed.

"8 isn't doing any harm, he's merely keeping these two runts in line!"

It wasn't surprising that 1 would call me and 6 runts, just because we like drawing and are crazy in some ways. I was more or less shocked as 8 smirked and nodded at his leader's words before facing 6 with another dark growl as he raised his free fist above his head. I knew what was coming and I wouldn't allow it any more.

"NO!" I yelped, scampering to my feet and rushing over to the larger stitchpunk who looked down at me as I leapt grabbed a hold of his free arm, in the hopes that I could restrain him from harming the striped fabric stitchpunk. He snarled, with mighty force he threw me off his elbow and knocked me backwards. I tumbled and tumbled. The floor disappeared. My arms flailed about as I screamed, hoping to catch hold of anything. My hands caught over a loose piece of wood that stuck out of the edge of the floor. I looked down and yelled out in fear at the drop. The fall looked bottomless, but I knew that there was floor down amongst in the darkness, and it was also my marked as my death if I fell.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP!" I cried out pathetically, screaming in fear as I felt that liquid feel building up in my eyes again. The wood that would decide my fate was cracking against my weight. I was going to die! I was going to die!

"PLEASE HELP, I GONNA FALL!" I screamed once again, my eyes shutting in fear of looking down which my mind tempted me to do.

"Hold on, 0!" 2... Oh thank creator! I would be saved!

I felt a firm grasp wrap around my wrist as it pulled me up. Oh what relief I felt as the feel of the wooden floor returned to my weak knees. My eyes opened as I was gently dragged up. 1 was standing somewhere near the back, looking rather nervous for himself. 6 was close by looking ready to help if he at all needed to, even though the panic was basically over. Then 8... I didn't even look at him. I already knew what he'd be doing. Sniggering in amusement at the event that had just occurred. He was the reason I could have died. Choking in the fear that I hadn't quite over come, and cuddled against 2 for comfort as he pat my back and hugged me comfortingly, hushing some soothing words to calm me, but I couldn't hear, my eyes were now flowing with oily tears. 2 helped me up and lead me out, holding me up gently. I heard him faintly say, "There, there, 0... You're safe now... Here, let's get your arm fixed up..." I continued to sob on his shoulder as he lead me out of the room with 6 close by for support, leaving behind the elder stitchpunk and his bodyguard.

I watched her leave. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I nearly killed her... Well, she was trying to interfere with my job, but... still...

Still what? I'm not meant to look out for her, my job is to keep everyone in line for 1. It was my job. It was the only way the others would respect me. They already think I'm an idiot so they wouldn't listen to me if I made, them, right?

...right?

0 hadn't really done anything to harm 1... Yet... But she was a clumsy little doll. She'd better be more careful or she'll get hurt, especially around me...

That's all I ever seem to do, is hurt people, or else they won't respect me. That's good then. It's great to feel above others, and 1's encouraged it for years so it has to be right! 1 knows everything!

...But then... 1 is un-loyal sometimes... He only does things that'll keep him safe, even if it means leaving the other's behind. But I still have to protect him, it's what I was built for, 1 said so himself. He said he was very close with the scientist guy who made us and he said I was gonna be built to protect him.

But then he never mentioned 0 at all, and she was built before him...

...There I go again, thinking about that little runt! Why? Why was I thinking about her so much? I mean, she's done nothing but cause trouble and panic over nothing. But... She was so weak... She needed someone to protect her... To guard her...

To guard us...

I'm to guard...

I'm to guard her...


	5. Chapter 5

Forgiving

"OW!"

I couldn't help it. The worse thing about this was that my wound wasn't exactly deep, but it was wide. Now I had to sit here, yelping in agony as 5 attempted to sew over the wound with a slightly darker coloured patch of fabric. It would at least cover up the wound, but then it also hid the zero on my arm.

He never took his one eye off the wound showing he was concentrating, but I don't think the fact that I was screaming in his ear really helped.

2 placed a hand on my free shoulder. I looked over to him, unable to hide a small smile as he looked at me with deep sincerity. "It's okay, 0... Try not to think about it."

I gave the faintest chuckle, "A little hard, wouldn't you think...?" He smiled.

"Comments like that will only make you think about it more. Here, talk to me and 6..."

6! He was still here, and I still needed to apologize.

I looked across where he sat. He had brought a sheet of paper and predictably was drawing the same little pattern he usually drew.

"Oh, umm... 6...?"

He looked up towards me. "Hm?"

I gulped, "I... I'm sorry... About a few days ago... When I got you in trouble..." Imagine my surprise when he smiled and got up.

"It's okay..." He said, edging closer with his usual funny walk, "Only an accident..." I smiled back, feeling my soul flutter with joy. I looked back towards 2, who also smiled.

"And..." I looked back towards the smaller stitchpunk who clutched his key nervously, "I'm sorry, about what 8 did... I shouldn't have said that... Only got 0 hurt..." Ohhh, bless him, the poor guy... He's so sweet. I smiled kindly, "Oh, 6, it's not your fault I got hurt... and it was really brave of you to stand up to 8 like that..."

6 raised and lowered one shoulder, still looking at his key, "I-I guess..." I grinned.

"So... all's forgiven?" I don't know why, but for some reason I held out my good arm and hand towards him. I remembered it from somewhere... but where...?

He looked at my hand, then at me. He smiled and gently took my hand in his and shook it ever so lightly, "A-all forgiven..."

It's great to know that everything was clear with 6. It's great to know he doesn't hate me.

Then why do I feel so... empty...?

2 said to me it would be best to exercise my arm and legs for a while. A walk around the sanctuary he suggested. Too bad I went alone...

Alone...

I'm surrounded by people, most of them... reasonably... nice... But still... lonely... I just felt so lonely lately, and I almost regretted going for a walk. I happened to walk along one of the balconies of the abandoned house. The floor's had holes in it, the ceiling, I was sure, was about to collapse any few days in from now, and the place had just become infested with dust. Well, they had apparently only just found this place not long before 11 found me, so, I guess everyone's just settling first.

Anyways, I decided to walk along one of the balconies which led towards the long, long, stair case which curled lightly down to the ground floor. I happened to see two figures, cuddled up on the old arm chair which the human who had lived here before had left behind. They sat, cuddled in each other's arms. They didn't speak. They barely even moved. But... they looked so... happy... together...

Together...

They had each other...

This feeling...

Envy? Why would I envy what makes my friends happy?

'_It's because I can't have it...'_

That voice...

"You again?"

'_I'm you, you moron, don't deny it!'_

"I don't need to converse with myself any more; I have other people to talk to now!"

'_Oh, really? Is that why I'M talking with myself?'_

"You started it!"

'_No, I started it!'_

"That doesn't make any sense! You're meant to defend you're self that's the point of an argument, to argue!"

'_You're just doing this to forget...'_

"Forget what? I have nothing to forget, only to learn!"

'_You're feelings! THAT'S what you want to forget, but you won't! I'll assure it!'_

"No you won't!"

'_Yes I will!'_

"No you-"

"0...?"

I blushed hard. My cheek glowed bright green as my head turned toward 9 and 7 who were now standing on the top step, not far from where I was. I could tell by the way they were looking at me that they must've heard...

"How long have you been...?" I began.

"Long enough." 7 confirmed, smiling weakly. I gulped nervously, feeling my cheeks burn more by the second.

"A-and how much do you...?"

"Everything..." 9 said, taking a gentle step towards me. I sighed and looked down. They must think I'm such a creep. Talking to myself, no, ARGUING with myself.

"0... Who were you talking to?" 9 asked. I looked up, confused about what to say. What could I say without sounding like I belonged in one of those strait-jacket things?

"Umm..." I began, hesitantly. I panicked under the pressure, and THIS came out: "EVERY STITCHPUNK FOR THEMSELVES!" Then I ran, like the cowardly freak I was, leaving behind a confused 9 and 7.

Oh creator, I screwed up big time! Well I can't go back and face them again, after that! Next time they see me they'll probably run in fear I'll infect them with my insanity and randomness. Why couldn't I have just said: "I'll be honest, I was talking to myself. You see, it's a habit I picked up while I was trapped all those years."

THAT would have worked out more swimmingly than what did happen! With a deep sigh, I slowed to a walk. I couldn't run any more. The sting in my arm was starting to return and my mind was burning from questioning the weird feeling that overcame me once again...

What was I feeling?

I knew the person I could confront to this about. 11.

While I haven't said much about this, 11's almost like a mum to me. Sort of... You see, she has supported me throughout it all, and I found I usually went to her when I was concerned about something. This was one of those things.

"Well... I have an idea about what's wrong..." I glanced over to her as I sat a good distance from the ledge of the roof top, which 11 didn't seem to mind staying closer to. The sight of the height we were at made me rather nauseous, but I was more concerned about 11's theories to my current emotion mix.

"Really...?" I questioned, wanting her to continue.

She nodded. "I felt what you felt before, 0... And I think I know what it is..." She stood up from the ledge of the roof and came closer, before sitting beside me. "0... You know when two people really, really like each other, they show it to each other more by cuddling, holding hands, or even kissing...?" I nodded slowly, thinking of a possible way to say I knew what she meant.

"You mean... like you and 5? Or even 9 and 7...?" I hadn't told 11 about by weird break down earlier, I didn't want her too, but I gathered that it most probably spread somehow, but I'll cross that bridge when it comes up.

She nodded, "Exactly! And, well... We do that, because we love each other." Something in my brain clicked.

Love...

In love...

Am I in love...?

I slowly turned to my companion after a moment of awkward silence. "Are you suggesting... I'm I-in... L-l-love with...?" I didn't need to say who I thought I was feeling towards as I had discussed it with 11, who nodded once again.

"You just maybe, 0... You very well may be..."


	6. Chapter 6

Saved

_Am I in love...?_

I heard he had gone out to scout. But I didn't want to wait to ask if he shared the feelings I had for him. I kept my pathetic excuse for a weapon close to my chest, clutching the dented pencil tight in both hands and arms, resting it on my recently stitched up shoulder as I ran across the emptiness. How it was going to help if a 'beast' attacked, I didn't know, but from what I know, the 'machine and its creations were destroyed ages ago, long before I came along.

But still... You never know... The machine was apparently dormant for a while until 9 came along. What if it's the same with more of its own creations?

Is there more machines lying in wait for the perfect time to strike?

I honestly hope that there wasn't. But still, you can never be too sure.

Oh, but how could I be scared as long as I'm near him? So what if he's not the strongest? He's still clever and very brave, not scared to stand up for what's right.

Well, who'd expect anything less from 2?

I don't know where this sudden feeling has come from. I read somewhere that it was a feeling that humans used to get all the time. It makes you weak at the knees, like me at this point.

Foolishly, I reached back, and sat down on the first thing my hand brushed against. It was hard, and it felt almost battered, dented, uncomfortable to rest on, but how could I care when such a feeling of affection had over-come me?

I had tried, before I confronted 11, to close my eyes, to block him out. But it was evidentially not enough. There was now no way to hide my feelings. Somehow, I trip nearly every time he walked into the room, even more worse would be when he immediately came running over to see how I was. I'd always feel my cheeks burn when he smiled at me. I could never see him blush as bad as me, but still... I only now notice it's always there.

Just thinking about him sends an odd buzzing through my body. The sound of whirring buzzing in my non-visible ear sockets, a warm, fire-like feel burning down my spine.

...Is that natural...?

A low, mechanical growl.

Only then did I realise what exactly I was sitting on. I only caught it at the corner of my eye first, but looking down, I saw it. The dusty hand of a human skeleton. I wouldn't have minded as much as the fact remains, the leavings of animal and mostly human skeletons and over nick-knacks were still scattered around the emptiness, but still, what I witnessed then and there was not of the natural.

You wanna know?

You wanna know what made me gag in shock and jump off to see for certain if it was true?

The bone fingers of the human hand had evidentially been torn off, replaced by four long, rusty nails, at least twice my size, the mechanics were twitching, positively frustrated by its disturbance.

My eyes slowly scanned to the side. The joint for the arm and hand appeared to serve a new purpose; red wiring clutched and coiled over it before disappearing under the rather promptly and messily sewn together sheets which engulfed around, what I presumed was, more machinery that made up the skeleton of what I feared. My eyes trailed along the long coil of cloth which made up the tail of my darkest nightmare.

My sight was immediately drawn up to the ice cold glare of the red orbs, glowing from within the cracked sockets of the broken and shattered skull of a human, teeth ripped from their place, re-fitted with small yet deadly sharp knives. The skull had been fitted back together with various mechanical plates, bolted together with rusty nails which had also cracked the edges of the skull slightly.

It all looked so old, like it hadn't moved for decades and had almost become one with its surroundings. It probably would have been better if it had. The dust and gravel slid off the beast's body as it rose, revealing more of its large body.

It looked bare and plain, but the arms... dear creator... It had four arms, raised in a threatening and intimidating pose, another six holding its body up, like legs. It reminded me of one of those bug creatures the twins showed me in a book once, a centre-thing... I don't remember the name of the creature entirely, but I knew two things for certain. The name began with 'centre' and I was going to die.

I could tell!

I just knew it!

It wouldn't matter if I ran or not,

It wouldn't matter if I screamed for someone, anyone, too save me,

That thing would use the knifes it had for hands too slice me too pieces and tear me apart- Screw it all, I dropped my pencil and ran!

I never even knew that I could run so fast! I think it was just the fact that my dang life was on the smallest possible edge of the rope and that if I didn't leg it or make it back to the sanctuary, I'd be a sure goner.

With the feel of adrenaline rush through my body, I ran and ran and ran and ran, not once daring too look back, only imagining the beast hot on my trail, ready to snatch me up any moment.

I must keep going!

A sudden pain! My shoulder... The joints felt stiff, sudden shock waves of agony blazed through my arm like fire. I couldn't stop now!

I must keep going!

The bone chilling sound of the rust joints that chain the beast together scraped through my ears, causing my mind to buzz in annoyance. I just wanted to rest. I just want to live life peacefully. I just wanted to find him... To tell him...

...To tell them...

A voice...

"_**-To tell us..."**_

A memory... It flashed! As quick as it had come, it left, leaving my mind dumbfounded, dazed, confused.

"No... Come back...!"

I needed to know! I needed too-

Maybe I deserved to die... I couldn't even run from the danger properly. I was too busy dazed by my mind teasing me with old, forgotten memory's. Of course it got me.

Before I even knew it, I was being stared down at with a triumphant glare, watching as I wriggled at any fatal attempts to free myself from the tail hand of the beasts grip. It leaned forward, as though trying to get a better view of its easy prey.

For my final attempt to live, I screamed. I screamed and cried for the help of the one who I was praying to creator could save me, by any slim chance of hope. Oily tears of knowing what fate awaited me steamed down my face as I screamed:

"2! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

Nothing. The beast raised one of its sharp claws, preparing to slash away. I cried out weakly and pathetically as my eyes shut, preparing for my demise. I was already too weak to fight, even if I wasn't already wounded.

What use was I to the others?

I'm better off gone...

I heard the beast scream. My eyes opened as I found myself flying down to the ground and tumbling backwards on the rocky hard floor of the emptiness. My body stung like hell, my ears and mind buzzing with confusion and fear as many different noises entered my mind. Shouts? Buzzing? Cries?

My eyes opened. I only then realised something...

The beast was gone...

What happened...?

Was I still on earth...?

I was about to lift myself up, but immediately collapsed with a cry of anguish, my shoulder and body still burring with torturing pain I had gotten from running.

Then, out of nowhere, the oddly comforting feeling of warm arms wrapping over my shoulder gently and over my waist, hauling me up ever so compassionately and yet firmly, almost as though I would break if dropped. Almost immediately, I knew who had come.

He had heard...

He came for me...

It all made sense now...

2 had fought of the beast and saved me. Nothing less would surely be accepted from 2, he would have done it for anyone.

But still...

I couldn't help but look too him gratefully as he smiled his usual sincere and warm smile. We had never been so close...

He gently held one of my hands as he allowed me to lean on his shoulder for the support I needed at this point, tears still running down my face as he spoke.

"It's okay... The beast's gone now... You're safe..."

I couldn't believe what I did next.

"Oh, 2... Thank you so much!" My head pressed against his, somehow, locking lips together.

A kiss.

He seemed so stunned at first... I suddenly felt scared. I thought he'd shove me away and glare down at me as though I were suddenly a beast.

But no... He seemed to relax and, unexpectedly, he kissed me back.

Then... This could only mean...

He loves me...

He returns my affection...

He cares...!

Nothing could beat the joy I felt. For that moment, I thought my life would stay perfect forever.

Nothing could be better than this moment and maybe the many more that were heading my way...

My existence suddenly had purpose...

Love...

I was in love...

She kissed him. Right on the lips, right there in the emptiness.

I was left in the dust too watch.

All the old sod did was get me and 11 to help chase away the beast. 11's gone back to warn everyone that another beasts about, or somethin' But I couldn't care less. I had done half the fighting to keep her safe, to protect her, to guard her, and I get nothing in return.

...Why would I want anything in return? I was just doin' my job. Guarding and keeping them in line is what I was built to do. I'm not meant to get anything in return. I just have to do my purpose.

But, oh, it would be so nice to be where 2 is... Receiving a kiss from that sweet lill' doll, 0... She needs someone to protect her... Too guard her...

...Wow, I felt like smacking myself so bad! What's wrong with me! She's an moronic lill' dweeb! I shouldn't be thinkin' about her so much.

I don't for anyone else!

What's so special about her!

...Her drawings are pretty good... and she's not that much of a loud mouth... She seems to know her place... She's also all kinds 'a pretty...

Oh, it's no use...

I don't know what the heck's wrong with me but, good creator, it actually feels good... Almost as great as my relaxer.

I pulled out the oval, silver tipped, red metal object from the back of my armour and looked down at it.

Maybe some relaxing time alone will take my thoughts of this weird feeling...

I snuck away, leaving 0 behind...

At least she'll be happy...


	7. Chapter 7

Fights

I was in love...

I'd never tell anyone else. They'd just laugh. But if they did that then I'd just show 'em whose boss!

But then 0 already hates me enough...

Yikes... Love is a very crazy thing... I mean, I'm actually havin' these second thought things about what may please her or not. Not that it really matters, She's with 2 now...

Grrrrr... The very idea just makes my oil boil with anger! The fact that she can't be mine, all because of that- that idiot!

...I'm not really one too talk there, am I? I can't even say... sub...subje... subje... Whatever that word 1 used earlier was...

Sure, my relaxer clears my head for a little while but, not only has it been feeling less... relaxing lately, but I can never get rid of the thought of 0 being with that weak little-

With a deep sigh and shuffled into a comfy spot on the book I sat on, just by 1's throne.

It was hard going back for anything that may have survived the fire back at the old sanctuary. Quite a lot had actually stayed in good condition, like 1's throne, my sword sharpener, and even the bucket elevator which we had to fix not long ago because of 0...

She's such a klutz... But that's rather... cute... in some ways...

Shaking my head I looked about. Everyone would be in here soon, to discuss about that beast 0 saw a few days ago. It nearly killed her... my hunny 0...

I growled gently, clenching my fists.

I swear as long as I'm alive no one and nothing will hurt her...

... But she still needs to know who's in charge here...

The past few days with two have been so... so... I just can't describe it! No word is great enough... It's almost like we're still great friends... Only closer... and no seems to mind about the situation, in fact, I wonder if anyone knows... Oh well, it doesn't matter as long as I'm with 2.

Mind you... There is someone who seems to be acting a bit... Off... To be precise, it's 8.

Now, I always expect him to call me pipsqueak, runt, weirdo, Etcetera, etcetera, should we pass by each other (well, I more or less scurry), but for the past few days, he's been extremely, well... Umm... I'm not sure what the word is, but he's been this way ever since my encounter with the cente-beast (which is what I now name it), and since that moment, this is what he's been like: He seemed to act just like himself around me on that day, Quiet, glaring at me, being his usual bully self and of course, staying near 1. But it was the next day that I noticed he was being more... well, I think the term would be he was being a show-off. All throughout the day.

I always knew that 8 would be the type who'd show off, but I happened to know for a fact he'd usually wait for his victim or prey. Well, with me that is... But this time, I had the feeling he was purposely targeting me, even though I feel that way a lot of the time.

He had never once come into my room, mostly because he didn't like being too far away from 1. Gotta admit, that's pretty loyal of him, to stay by his leader no matter what. But I digress.

But, yeah, for no reason that I knew of at the time, he just walked in.

Of course I was busy drawing and when I actually realised he was in the room I screamed like a little pussy and jumped onto my bed. Literally.

Of course, he started laughing about his 'little joke' although I found it far from funny.

"Oh, hardy-ha, 8... Very funny..." I simply muttered. In my mind of course. What, you think I was gonna backchat the stitchpunk who nearly killed me not long ago? I know he probably didn't mean to... I hope... I at least know what he's capable of now

Nah, I'm too much of a scary-punk to do much except sigh and slip back onto the floor, keeping my back turned to the sniggering giant and hovering over the drawing, in any hopes he wouldn't see it. What was I drawing? Uhhh... That'll come up in a little second.

I picked up my piece of chalk as he scoffed, "Oh, take a joke, Z'..." I frowned, looking ahead at the wall in confusion and slight worry as I felt a large hand slid onto my shoulder, gently gripping it. The shock made me flinch out of 8's grasp as I looked up at him. I think his expression was soft at some point while I wasn't looking, but the moment I pulled away to look up at him, his expression darkened. Something was DEFIANTLY not right with his action.

And since when did he call me 'Z'? Only 11 and 2 called me that. I was seriously either one of them would walk in soon, if not them ANYONE else but who I was currently stuck with.

8 seemed too look at me for a while with an expression I had never seen him wear before. It was so divers from the usual glare he wore in my presence that it seemed like a foreign expression. One that was very hard to make out. His eyes suddenly peered over my shoulder.

"What's that yer drawin'?" I jolted, my heart beat suddenly increasing as I remembered that what I was drawing was not something I wanted to share with any other stitchpunk (excluding 2), and not by any standards 8, with whatever mood he's seems to be in at that point. Releasing the chalk in the sudden action, my hands flailed about wildly, almost as though they had minds of their own, desperate to get away and scurry out of the room, but instead they firmly spread over my drawing, my fingers spread to cover as much of the paper as possible, my chalk rolled across the other side of the room and stayed there as I stuttered, desperate to change the subject.

"N-nothing! W-why are you here? S-shouldn't you be with 1?"

He growled slightly, kneeling closer to me. "What's it too you, eh?"

I gulped, desperate for an answer so the fear he might hit me may die down, "W-well, y-you never come here. Y-you're always with 1, I-in the throne room u-upstairs."

His eyes narrowed, "Ya got a problem with it? Besides, yer not one to speak, you hang out with 2 all the time!" I swear I could hear a hint of sadness of some sort cross his voice, but as usual I was too scared about the anger that seemed to be rising.

"I-I-I only meant it f-factually! I did mean to offend you..."

He frowned, cocking his head and rasing a brow, "F-fact-ual- what...?"

I frowned. Did he really just...? "Factually... I only meant it as a fact..."

He snorted, "I knew that!" I didn't even realise he snatched my drawing from my distracted grasp. I had to look at my hands to make sure, and then back at 8, who was stood up, looking over my picture.

I immediately leapt for my drawing, only to have the larger stitchpunk keep me at bay as he scoffed seeing the drawing.

I had drawn me and 2, cuddling like we had done before, just above our heads was a big love-heart. In the middle was written:

0 X 2 =

Besides the equal sign was a little side way turned heart.

I gulped, my face growing hot. "G-give that back, 8! It's very personal!"

He glowered down at me, his grip tightening on the drawing, almost as though his rage was crushing it through his grip.

"Oh yeah, I can clearly see that." He snarled slightly, making me gulp in fear of what may happen next, "I take it yer gonna give it too yer boyfriend, eh?" I didn't like the way he said 'boyfriend'. He more or less spat the word like it was poisonous or something. I simply frowned and nodded.

"Well, it is more or less addressed to him..."

He gave his classical, menacing smile. The same he gave me some time ago, when he tore my last picture up. My eyes widened and I made more frantic leaps for my drawing.

"Give it back! Please!" He seemed almost shock at me, he wasn't struggling to hold me back but he looked surprised at how suddenly I had reacted.

"Wow, Take it easy. It's just a picture!" He growled, still not handing it back. Why couldn't he just grow up already?

"Please! I want it back!" I cried desperately. I wish I hadn't. 8 seemed to take pleasure out of people who were in a weak and desperate state, like 6. I've seen 6 desperately trying to jump up to the high area 8 would leave his key as the giant sniggered not far away, watching gleefully. Of course, I came up too 8's shoulders more or less, and as soon as 8 grew bored and walked off, I'd go to help get poor 6's key back.

But now I was in 6's situation as 8 dangled the drawing high above his head so I could only just feel the tip of my fingers touch the edge of the drawing.

"8 stop it, please! This isn't funny! Give it back!"

"Jump." 8 simply sniggered.

Of course, I couldn't stand it now. 8 was going too far by my standards. Who did he think he was? I didn't jump. I stood there and crossed my arms, giving him a look that one may look at a stain on a rug. With a somewhat darker tone in my voice, I spoke up.

"Okay... That's it. I've had it." He frowned slightly. He looked so confused, although I can imagine why as the great lug was too stupid to know much. "You do nothing but- but bully those weaker than you!" I raised my voice half an inch as I roughly poked him in the chest. "You- you make fun of other because they may act different o-or just for some other reason I don't know! Why can't you just give us all a break from you're idiotic ways? I mean you just! You... y-y-you j-just... just..."

My built confidence immediately shattered when I started noticing 8's dark frown. I mean, he did frown quite a lot but, good creator; He looked down-right sadistic!

I gulped barely able to blink as the hand he had once used to keep me a certain distance harshly grabbed my hand and pushed it away from his body, crushing it until a small click was heard that made me yelp in pain.

I heard him scoff in slight delight, "Not so big now, are ya?" I felt my heart clash against my inner mechanics as 8 lifted me of the ground, dropping my picture as he did so, lifting me until my eyes were level with his, his face an uncomfortable distance to mine, so close I could hear his toxin filled breathes. "I may be an idiot but at least I'm not weak like you, ya little runt!" I could feel my wrists becoming weaker by the second. I feared my hand would fall off any second.

"Besides..." I gasped as I felt myself being lowered down, until my feet were inches form the floor. "Ya wouldn't wanna know why I'm like this." Did I honestly just hear sadness in 8's voice? It didn't last long enough for me to figure out though, as I watched 8 ducked down for a second, scooping up my picture as he rose back up. He looked at it for a moment, before suddenly shoving it into my chest, forcing me to stumble back a few steps.

"Here." He roughly rumbled, turning away, "Take yer precious drawin'. 1 wants everyone in the throne room in two..." He trailed off for a second before shaking his head with a monster like snarl before continuing hurriedly, "Two minuets exactly! Ya need to be there or else!" With that, he stormed out. Leaving me too think of the situation that had just occurred.

It was weird. Confusing. Odd. Why was 8 acting like this? Was the reason he came up here for really the one he claimed?

...Why did I even care...?

Sure 8 was defiantly a bully and a jerk, but... Maybe there was more to it...? Maybe it's all just a mask to cover some feelings that he had kept squashed up in him for ages... maybe he was scared himself?

I shook my head and sighed. Looking down at my slightly crumpled drawing, holding it close to my chest.

Well, I guess only time would tell if 8 would stop his cruel ways. With that thought, I made my way too 2's workshop in the basement to give him my little gift.


	8. Chapter 8

Fright

"-and so, I feel we must all take reasoning as to these new rules."

Dear creator was 1 still talking?

I knew I should have been paying attention more, but my recent little meeting with 8 was really racking at my brain. Of course I felt a lot safer now, being beside 2.

He held the drawing I had made for him close in one hand, the other gently wrapped around my hand. Every now and then he'd look over at me and smile warmly, and of course I'd return it.

But just because I was being distracted by other thoughts didn't mean I didn't know what was going on. 1 had called a meeting about the beast that had almost caught me days ago. It should've been a short meeting in my mind. Just say the beast is dangerous, say we need to stay clear of it and devise a plan to destroy it, yada yada. But in the case of 1, its ramble on about what happened before and how we need to stay together.

I looked around at everyone else. 3 and 4 (who I hadn't really been able to talk too much, I now realise. Maybe I should catch up with them later for a little chit-chat...) we're standing either side of 9 or 7 who were simply standing side by side, their hands gently touching. 7 looked a little more like 9 without her scary helmet on...

5 and 11 were the same, standing close together, except their hands were completely wrapped around each other's. It's really cute how they both have an eye missing. It means they can see eye to eye, heh-heh...

6 was not really standing by anyone. He simply stood between 2 and 5, a little further back from us all, clutching his key and staring down; shivering whenever 1 mentioned the beast.

...That's a little odd...

I remember 11 telling me about how 6 used to have nightmares about beasts and how he'd draw his visions down on paper. The poor guy...

1 of course, was standing up on his high perch of books, in front of his throne, and as predicted, 8 was there, sitting a little distance back from the throne, sharpening his knife, not really looking as though he were paying that much attention, like myself.

I can't help wonder, was it harsh that I called him an idiot earlier? It's not really logical to stoop to a bully's level, but still... He was getting on my nerves pretty bad.

Plus, who don't know what 'factually' means?

"- Stay inside unless you have special permission from me and me alone. At the first sign of any sort of danger that may link with the beast, alert me. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded in understanding before 1 dismissed us all. Just as me and 2 were about to walk away, 1 grabbed 2's shoulder.

"2, a word alone, please?" 2 nodded and faced me smiling warmly, "I'll be back in a moment, dear." I smiled; feeling my cheeks burn as he gently kissed them before going off with 1 into one of the other rooms. I then realised one very small thing. 8 was still here.

I immediately shivered, all feeling in my knees drained out along with the confidence that I was safe, because now I wasn't. He wasn't looking was he?

I looked up. He wasn't looking directly at me, but he still had a menacing little smirk on his face the only noise through the entire room was the horrible sound of his knife scraping against metal as he sharpened it.

But what was so good that he was smiling?

Of course I didn't have the guts to ask in case he'd throw his knife at me for even asking (which was only one of the dark thoughts I was assuming), although, I'm not sure he'd do that straight away. He'd probably tie me up and beat me mercilessly and taunt me before-

"It's about you."

I jolted and looked up at him. It didn't look like he'd even said a word. Was it my own mind playing with me again?

I doubt it. I usually only spoke to myself like that when I had two sides to think of a problem or if I had no one at all to talk to. Luckily, me and 2 have been talking a lot recently. 2 and the others of course.

Anyways, by how deep the voice was, I decided it was defiantly 8.

"W-what makes you say that...?" His smile widened, still not looking up at me. I frowned and stepped closer, curious about what he was going to say.

"Ain't that obvious?" I jumped, stepping back as he slammed his weapon into the book he sat and looking over at me. "Yer the reason that beast is awake."

His face darkened as he stood up, completely towering me, but only because he was standing on the book which made him look two times his size. Although alone he is still pretty spooky.

"When you, 11 and even 9 weren't around, 2 liked to go out an' look around for clues about the beast. 1 was scared he'd lead the beast back to us so he ordered 2 to be secretly sacrificed to the beast." I stood there, my mouth a gap.

1 really did that...!

But... what did that have to do with me...?

8 chuckled darkly. "Get it?"

I frowned, shaking my head. He scoffed.

"Well, I heard 1 earlier. He thinks you've gotta go."

I'm pretty sure my heart had stopped at that point. Realisation suddenly dawned on me.

1 had sent 2 out because he was scared 2 would endanger everyone.

Now he was going to do the same to me.

I couldn't stop my heart from racing.

I was going to die!

I was going to die!

I have to go! I must go!

But my feet wouldn't move anywhere! Move damn it!

I barely heard 8's chuckle or even what he said. All sound was drowned out by the loud pounding of my heart in my ears, my breathing heavy and sharp. My vision blinded by scenes of my upcoming death.

I don't want to die!

The beast reached forward and grabbed my shoulder shaking me violently. Was it telling me too talk?

I was so scared! It was going to kill me. I squirmed and struggled to get free as it lifted me into the air.

"NO! Please I don't want to die!" I screamed uncontrollably, oily tears suddenly streaming down my face as I struggled to get away.

"0, will you shut up? It was a joke!"

Was that 8...? No, I couldn't see him. I can't believe what I couldn't see!

The beast grip loosened.

That's it!

With a final squirm I was out of the beasts grasp and I ran! I don't know where, but I ran!

I would die if I didn't!

I ran for only a little while before disaster. My foot caught on something and sent me falling face first into the floor. It felt like wood, but I had my eyes closed in fear of what was to come.

I was going die...

I don't want to die...

"Z-zero...?"

I felt the odd feeling of cold, oozing liquid seeming up my leg from under the floor. I didn't feel any cuts. And was that...?

I wearily opened my eyes. Surly enough, the sight of mismatched optics came into my view as well as the familiar black and white stripes, and short messy woollen hair to match.

"S-s-six...?" I asked, just in case I was wrong.

He placed his hands on my shoulders gently, careful not to get ink onto my shoulders, and helped me into a sitting position. I looked about my setting.

I wasn't outside.

I wasn't in the lair of the beast.

I was home.

I was back in sanctuary, in 6's room. Wasn't that near to the main room?

Looking around I realised that the liquid was ink, spilling out from a knocked over ink bottle.

I suddenly pieced together what had happened.

There was no beast.

There never was.

It was all in my mind...

With a gentle sob I leaned forward, my arms folding themselves against my chest, my fists balling under my chin. I shivered violently as I felt 6's arms slowly go around my shoulders comfortingly.

"D-don't worry... N-no beast here..."

H-How did he know...?

He pulled away and grabbed a piece of paper by his feet and lifted it for me to see.

It was the beast, taking up nearly the entire page, curling up in an attack stance. It loomed over a small figure standing on a rubbish pile. It was a stitchpunk, that was clear, but who? It looked so bold and brave, holding a sharp weapon high above its head, the spear facing the beast, an odd rectangular helmet placed upon its head as it looked ready to defend against the beast.

"It's not possible..." He began, lowering the picture and looking over at me. "I-If she can't tell us..."

I tilted my head. Fear still rose within me. What was he talking about?

"Who...?" I asked. "Who's she? Who's to tell us...?"

"The once missing one." He said, his lips slowly curling into a smile as he spoke on. "The one, who is trapped in her fears and past, shall help us... To tell us... How to defeat the beast..."

But... who's trapped in her fears and past...?

I don't understand...

Wait... Could it be...?

I looked down at the drawing once more. No. No it couldn't be... Could it...?

No...

But maybe...

I looked up at the striped stitchpunk.

"S-six...? w-who is that...? The one fighting the beast...?"

He lowered the picture so it was facing up against the floor, a bit away from the ink spreading across the wooden floor.

He smiled gently, his eyes full of hope and glee.

"The first ever... The prototype... To tell us... 0..."

Before I knew it, I was facing the ceiling, eyes blurred over with darkness as they began to close. I thought I could hear 6's voice echoing, almost as though he were in a dark, damp, long tunnel.

"Z-Zero? Oh... Z-zero?"

I thought I heard more voices too... 2...? 1...? 8...?

I passed out before my mind could tell me.

_To tell us..._


	9. Chapter 9

Jealousy

_To tell us..._

"-6, what did you do!"

A familiar bellow loomed above me in the darkness. My eyes were still closed, but I couldn't open them. I didn't want to yet.

Was I dead...?

"Oh, 1, leave the boy alone. 6 wouldn't do anything to her, you know that!"

Oh, that gentle voice... I knew it anywhere. My dearest 2... I wanted to wake up upon hearing his voice. But something prevented me to...

More voices rang though the void of my head.

"O-only told her... Purpose... To tell..."

1's spiteful scoff, "and look how well it all turned out, you fool!"

Why did he have to be like that? Why can't he be more forgiving and much more of a leader like:

"1, I doubt 6 meant to do this... Besides, 0's still alive, she just passed out. We just need to wait for her to wake up..." 9 was here too? Would that mean 7 would be as well? Where was I?

A flicker of light, as well as a blurred scene.

At least I knew my eyes could work. Now to actually open them.

"Oh, Guy's! She's coming to!" I heard 7 alerts. I felt the room grow more silent, which usually would set off an uneasy feeling in my gut, but I was too busy trying to get up for that moment.

My eyes opened fully, the scene cleared. Looming over me I could see 11, 6, 7 and 2.

2 smiled ever so warmly.

"Thank creator you're okay, 0." He sighed. I couldn't hold back a giant smile and blush on my cheeks.

6 spoke up next, "S-so... sorry, 0... Didn't mean to hurt..."I smiled and moved to sit up.

"T-that's okay, 6... I'm fine now..." As I sat up, I looked around. Almost immediately I knew I was in 2's workshop. I've been here enough times. Now that I could see everything in the room, I could also see everyone.

1, as predicted, standing near 9, who had heard he had had a spat's with in my half-awake state. 5, standing not far away behind 11. The twins were here too, standing a little way away from 9. Then someone I wasn't hoping to see, 8, standing right in the dark corner of the room, staring down at the floor. He didn't care. Why would he be here?

I faced 2 with a questioning look, "h-how long was I out for...?"

"Only a few minutes, nothing's damaged, don't worry." I frowned.

"Are you sure? M-my head kinda hurts..."

"You apparently fell head first when you fainted," 11 spoke up, with a silent grin, "That's probably why."

I looked over to 6, holding some paper in his pen-nibbed hands.

I wonder...

"6...? Can I see that picture again...? P-please...?" He looked at me uncertainly. Then at the picture. Was he scared I'd faint again If I saw it? It's not like magical paper, is it?

"I think we should all see it, on the very note." Upon 1's strict voice 6 clutched the drawing far tighter to his chest, under his key. I looked over at 1, glaring down at 6 as he stepped closer to the striped stitchpunk.

"You never showed us just what made 0 pass out. I think it would only be fair we see just what caused this situation."

6 stepped back as 1 stepped forward, looking as though he would snatch the drawing himself (although it was very unlikely as he usually got 8 to do that), fortunately 11 and 7 were there to step between the two.

"Hold it, 1." 7 snarled, her helmet placed over her head and shadowed her face. It was easy then to see why 1 was afraid of her, even if he tried not to show it. "6 doesn't have to show you or us anything."

11 stepped forward, "Especially since it's addressed to 0. If it's private then you should keep your business out of it."

1's eyes narrowed. "As leader I hold the right's to know what is happening among this clan! Ever since, her appearance-" he pointed towards me without giving me a second glance, it was almost like he had forgotten I was in the room. "- Thing's have gotten out of hand! The sudden chaos within our sanctuary, the awakening of the beast which wouldn't even BE awake if not for her careless actions, and now 6's predictions of creator-knows what! For all we know he could have told her she'd been created to destroy us!"

2 sighed and stepped forward, "1, what would even give you an idea that 0 would have been made to destroy us. We talked about this earlier, didn't you take in a word I said?"

Earlier...? Is that what 1 wanted to talk to 2 about? Weather I were a threat? Would that mean 8 was right...?

"Bah!" 1 scoffed, "I never said she was to kill us! I merely said that 6 was hiding something about her, and it could link to our end! Besides, the beast never would have awakened if not for her-!"

"I didn't mean too!" Everyone fell silent and turned to me. I immediately cowered against the wall, curling my knees up to my chest.

"I-I didn't... know I would..."I felt 2's hand's gently slide around my shoulders. I quickly buried my face in his chest.

I felt 2's head turn. "Now look what you've done." He scolded, followed by a scoff from 1.

"I was merely stating what needed to be said. If she doesn't want to cause more trouble for us then she may as well leave!"

Leave... I need time...!

I barely even noticed I was running until I heard 2 calling after me, "0, stop!" Oh but I couldn't! Oily tears streaming down my cheeks. I hardly heard 9 telling 2 to let me go and something about how I needed time to work this out.

That's what I need. Time alone...

I ran and ran. I didn't know where too until I reached my room. Thinking about it now, it should have been predictable. I always come here when I'm lonely or sad.

What better place is there to sprawl yourself out across your bed and have a good old pitiful sob.

Oh creator, they're all fighting because of me!

Why was I created?

I've caused nothing but pain and misery for them all!

They'd be better off without me!

Distant creaking.

My destiny may as well be to cause us trouble! That's all I can do...!

A louder creak. But I'm too busy wallowing in my own self-pity.

Oh, why I am I so weak and pathetic!

Now I know there's someone in here. But I don't want to see who. I had a good idea who it was. He's always there for me. I can always talk to 2...

"I-I'm so sorry...! I-I didn't mean to c-cause all this trouble..!" I choked desperately, hoping he'd understand.

Silence...

I probably should have noticed that 2 was acting unlike himself, but instead I continued to cry into my folded arms, allowing the stitchpunk to place a large hand upon my shoulder, the tip of the fingers stretching from my shoulder blade to my back.

...That was not 2's hand...

I only knew one stitchpunk with that hand size.

Looking up I felt like pinching myself to see if 8 really was here. But, why?

He didn't care. He didn't give a damn. So why was he here now, frowning in an almost pitiful way as he gently pat my shoulder.

"Was kinda my fault." He rumbled. I had stopped sobbing in the mere surprise of his unlikely presence. "I didn' know you'd act that way." He sighed looking away. "I guess 'm sorry..." I frowned slightly.

"Sorry... For what? I'm the one who's caused everyone to start arguing... It would be better if I had never been created..." I felt 8 push pressure onto my shoulder, almost as though to quieten me, which it did.

"Ya shouldn' say stuff like that about yerself..." He looked over at me frowning. "Even 6 said ya have a purpose, an' that you still gotta complete it." I nodded slightly. Yeah- wait! Did 6...?

"He told the-?" 8 shook his head.

"Nah. He said he wanted to see if you were fine with it all first." I shook my head.

"I want to talk to 2 first."

I heard him scoff. "Of course!" He muttered, "An' yet he wasn't the one to sneak away to make sure you didn't run off now, did he?" I whimpered slightly as his voice raised. He looked over at me, his expression immediately softening. I almost couldn't believe it all.

He sighed. "'m sorry..." I honestly never thought I'd hear 8, of all stitchpunks say 'sorry'. He grunted as he stood up.

"I need to go." He muttered. "Ya know..." He said gently. "You can... Always talk to me... If ya have no one else to talk to...?" I shook my head.

"N-no! I-I mean uh, no thanks... I-I'm fine..." Oh creator that sounded more panicked than I wanted it too. Surprisingly, 8 merely nodded, turning to leave.

I realised something quickly, I held up my hand as though some magical force would stop him, "oh, and 8?"

He stopped and turned to me.

I retracted my hand slightly, unable to hold back a gentle smile, "T-thank you..."

Did I just see him smile as he turned and left? Oh well. I guess this sort of changes my view of that giant... I guess... A few questions about him. But... I guess this is a start...

Where was he for her?

Arguing about her with 1, that's where. She needed someone to comfort her. It was his job now that they were together, but did he care? I don't get it; I'm more caring than him! I should be her mate! She should be mine!

And she will be...!

2 was alone in the throne room. Excellent.

I stomped closer, the floor boards creaking as I closed in on him. He turned to face me, my shadow looming over the smaller stitchpunk.

"Hello, 2" I rumbled.

"E-eight? Lad, What are you-?" I quietened him by balling up one of my fists and wrapping my over hand over it, cracking my knuckles in preparation.

"I just came to talk to ya 'bout, 0."

"What abo- GAH!" He yelped as I grabbed him by that sissy little bow of his and lifted him closer to my head as I growled angrily.

"You stay well away from 'er!" I yelled at him, "She's mine! Ya don't deserve 'er!" I grinned evilly, lifting my fist above my head, aimed for his face, "An' if ya won't leave her fer me, then I'll make 'er mine."

The sound of screams crashes and yells reached my ears. Out of curiosity, I made my way to the throne room and peeked around the corner, only to gasp in shock, "Oh, dear creator!"

8 had my dearest 2 hanging by his tie, holding him up against the wall, fist held high, and a horrid grin on his face. "Not so tough now, eh?" He rumbled at the hurt 2, oil gently seeping out of his mouth, his fabric bruised all over, one of his eyes slightly broken.

I couldn't stand it.

"8 STOP!" I hollered, running forward. 8 stopped and turned towards me. He then smirked, letting 2 drop to the floor with a loud thud.

I wanted to make sure he was okay, but I'd have to get past 8 first. It was going to be hard as he suddenly grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. I blushed in embarrassment. I've never been this close to him, and I didn't want to be!

"Hello there, hunny..." He cooed gently, pressing his 'nose' against mine. I immediately struggled out of his grasp. This was so wrong!

"Hunny-? What are you-? Get off me!" I shoved his arm away. To my slight surprise, he just stood there, slightly shocked. I took this moment to run over to my dear 2. I lightly held his shoulders and looked over the bruised and battered stitchpunk. His eyes were closed in deep pain, slightly wincing at my touch. I whispered a few soothing words to him, telling him I was here and it was going to be fine.

How could 8 do this to him?

Did he just like making others feel pain?

My head shot to him in disgust, one simple question on my mind, "Why on earth would you do this to 2?"

Oh creator, that smug smile he held just made me sick to the core, as he gently rubbed one of his buckles, puffing his chest out proudly, "Simple," He began, " I did it fer you're affection. I learnt from somewhere that males fight fer a female. The winner gets the gurl, and I'M the winner, meaning yer mine!"

I stared at his, face full of disgust and horror. Did he really think that just because he beat up 2 suddenly I'm going to like him?

Did he even like me, on that note? Or was it simply just jealousy? He'd never shown much affection days before, only a few minutes ago, when I actually believed there may have been good in him.

"What kind of crazy logic is that!" I yelled. "I can't believe you-!" He suddenly grabbed one of my wrists and pulled it over his shoulder, brining me closer by once again wrapping an arm around my waist.

"It's not crazy if it makes ya my mate." He rumbled gently, eyes locking on my lips as his head came closer.

"GET OFF ME!"

SMACK!"

For a moment, I couldn't believe myself. Did I really just slap 8?

I could hear a simple and angry voice in my head take over once again.

"The moron deserved it for hurting 2!"

I frowned, keeping my narrowed eyes on 8 as I lifted 2 up, gently pulling one of his arms over my shoulders, keeping one hand firmly on it as my over hand wrapped under his over arm, holding him up as I began to help him get away.

I growled at 8, who held his cheek as he got off the ground, looking at me. "I can't believe you'd stoop so low!" I growled at him, "You're an arrogant, idiot of a jerk!"

I carried 2 out of the door, and rubbed my cheek against his affectionately, "Don't worry, 2. I'll get you to 5 to fix you up." I cooed gently.

"T-thank you, 0." He moaned gently, gratitude clear in his shaky voice.

I couldn't help but look back slightly, seeing 8's expression. Pained. Broken. It was the first time I'd seen him like it. It was almost soul breaking.

"Ignore him!" the voice in my head yelled. "He deserved what he got!" I sighed. Just to think, I actually thought he had some kindness in his heart...

I barely heard him sigh in the background, but I only just heard a mutter as a small oily tear rose in my eye.

"What 'ave I done...?"


	10. Chapter 10

Broken

I sat silently. My knees folded up to my chest as I rocked back and forth, staring into the emptiness, my mind just as empty as the word suggested.

Emptiness.

Empty.

This feeling. Something is missing. A huge part of my soul feels as though it had been ripped from my body, leaving the last fraction to cry in fear and gasp for the wish to stay alive.

Was it my fault?

What did I do?

Did he never like me too begin with?

Did he only stay with me only out of the kindness of his soul?

A violent shiver rocketed through my circuits and body, my head rolling forward, the temple resting against my wrists as another painful memory arose in my mind. My eyes shut tight as I tried to block the thought out of my mind, of a scene which had only occurred moments ago.

"_So why'd you bring us here, 2?" I asked my tone merry as always when I was in 2's presence. The stitchpunk in question stopped walking as he stood by a piece of the many scattered plates from the walls of long deceased houses of the fellow long deceased humans. I looked out to the emptiness. We were only just outside the sanctuary, not far away at all. I then looked back at 2. He had gotten better over the week. His eye still cracked, but his bruises and cuts were healed now, and he could walk much better now, although he wouldn't have to get better if not for 8. That no good, dirty, rotten, self-absorbed-_

_No... The more I think of him, the more I think angry and un-pleasant thoughts. I'm with 2 at the moment. When I'm with him, I should be thinking of nothing but joyous moments, like the ones we share._

_I walked over and sat by him, as he gestured me to. I looked over at him and smiled, expecting a usual sweet smile from him in return._

_He sighed. His expression blank and rather saddening. I immediately frowned. "2?" I asked, gently placing a hand upon his shoulder. He looked up. "What's wrong-?" I didn't quite finish as he slid my hand off his shoulder with his own, bringing it close to his chest as he placed his other hand over mine._

"_0." His voice sounded rather serious, at the same time, tender and gentle. Well, nothing less was expected from my sweet two. He looked up at me, his expression matching his tone of voice almost perfectly. "I know you and I have been together for a while now. We have shared so many wonderful moment together, too many to be counted." He sighed, shaking his head gently. Concern and confusion filled my mind._

_Why didn't I see it coming?_

_No, I had to be idiotic, flashing a goofy grin at him._

"_Yeah, the best of times!"_

"_0..." He sighed in slight irritation, shoulders slumping, seeing that I hadn't heard him as I continued._

"_We are so great together, right?"_

"_0." A little louder, but still unheard._

"_You're one of the first people who actually wanted to talk to me. Excluding 11 of course." I chuckled giddily._

"_0!"_

_I sighed, still not noticing, "It's great to know you'll always be here for me and-"_

"_I think we should stop seeing each other."_

_That shut me up. Why didn't I do that before? Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

_I faced him; a look of pain plastered my face. _

_He didn't really just suggest-?_

_No. No, no, no. I-it had to be some sort of joke, o-or something!_

_A gave a little giggle, my lip turning up at the very corner of my mouth. "Y-you're... Nice joke, 2! Ha-ha! Good one!" I giggled some more. His expression spoke for him as my laughter died out quick, as reality hit me hard, like a ton of bricks. My face fell._

"_N-no... You're not kidding..." I slowly pulled my hand from him. He let me go, looking at me softly._

"_0..." He began again, reaching out. I flinched away. How could he do this to me?_

"_Why!" I cried, not bothering to suppress the oily tear building and falling form my eyes._

"_0... Please... You know as well as I do that I can barely fend for you." I shook my head in disbelief as he continued. This just couldn't be happening... "After 8 took a beating on me, I realised that I'm only furthering you're danger, simply by not being able to take care of you properly."_

"_No..." I breathed tearfully, feeling my soul shattering at his every word._

_2 looked up __gently__, placing his hands on mine once again. "Oh, 0, please... Think long and hard. You don't love me in this way. You're simply young and confused..."_

"_NO!" I unexpectedly bellowed, ripping my hands away from him, leaping up and getting out of there. That horrible scene. I couldn't stand it._

_I couldn't comprehend it all. _

_It just can't be true._

_**He never loved you...**_

_That voice! NO! Go away please!_

_**You knew it all along. He never liked you. Whoever would love you? You're Zero! You're nothing!**_

_NO!_

_My body slammed into another, sending me tumbling backwards. I looked up through my tears. Was I inside already?_

_Who of all people had to be there to make it all worse? 8 of course. He turned to me. His disapproving and grumpy expression suddenly melted into that of one of concern and surprise._

"_0?" He rumbled, sounding as surprised as he looked. I hadn't spoken to him since the incident with him and 2 a week from this time, but oddly enough, I had seen him a few times. He'd usually look at me with a slightly pained expression, before turning away pitifully. I'd try to suppress the memory of seeing him in such a state, but... Well, thinking it's going to bring back more pain. _

_I simply whimpered and sobbed half-heartedly. "Hey, w-what's wrong...?" He leaned closer, frowning. In concern or confusion? I didn't care. The moment I was once again on my feet, I found myself running once again, ignoring the large stitchpunk's calls for me to come back..._

_..._

Now here I am...

I found a quiet spot out the back of the sanctuary. In books, I read how houses always seemed to have had gardens. I used to wonder how green and bright this garden could have looked if the machines hadn't wiped out all of the past life from this world.

But it was all gone.

All life.

This world is empty.

MY world is empty.

Like this feeling. This horrid, horrid feeling.

Why was I made with feelings?

Was it my punishment? To feel this pain for being such a failure?

I heard his heavy footsteps.

I immediately turned my cheek fabric damp and stained from my tears.

8 stared down, a blank expression clear on his face.

I sniffed and wiped my hand across my face as I stood. My head still facing him as my body stayed faced away.

8 shuffled closer, holding a hand out cautiously, "0...?"

"Why are YOU here!" I snapped angrily. Why was he even here? If it hadn't had been for him 2 wouldn't have thought he'd be too weak to care for me. He wouldn't have left me broken.

**His fault...**

My eyes narrowed, "It's your entire fault!" I growled, turning my body to face him. He frowned slightly. Not in anger, but more confusion.

I stomped over, "If you hadn't made 2 feel so weak he wouldn't have left me! He'd still be with me! He'd still care! It's all your fault!" My head rolled forward, my chin only just touching the bow of my bandana. I shut my eyes tightly as I slammed the side of my fist into his giant stomach, not much reaction seemed to rise out of the larger stitchpunk, except a low and surprised grunt. No other noises aroused from him as I continued to hit him.

I simply kept sobbing, repeating 'it's your entire fault' as I pounded at his stomach. I only stopped when I felt his hand slid around the wrist of my fist. I didn't struggle against him. My energy seemed to be draining fast, the adrenaline rushing out of my system, my words getting weaker until they were simply whimpers and more pitiful sobs. The top of my head rested against his chest as I continued to sob.

His hands had slid over my back and waist. He gently pat my back and rubbed my shoulder, hushing me.

I had honestly never expected 8 to be comforting in any way, especially towards me. I thought he hated me.

Did I just read him all to wrong?

Was I the one wrong?

Was it my entire fault...?

My fault...

He moved back slightly, leaning his face closer so it levelled with mine, with didn't take much as I came up to his shoulders in size comparison.

"You okay now...?" I shrugged one shoulder, wiping the remaining oil in my left eye. Before I could reach for my other eye, 8's gently cupped against my cheek, his thumb wiping away the oil. I looked at him, not really able to look anywhere else.

I could barely believe the caring smile I could spy on his face.

Did he... care...?

But... All those times he had mocked me, hurt me. It just didn't make sense.

Unless...

Did he just not know how to comprehend certain feelings? Did he just need someone to show him compassion, and maybe even friendship?

But why me...?

"Why, 8...?" I breathed gently, searching for every question I was too afraid to ask the giant guardian, "Why me...? You comfort me one moment, the next you seem to despise me...? Why?"

I watched as he frowned slightly. "Des-what...?" I couldn't help but let out a slight scoff of amazement for the sheer idea he didn't know what despise meant.

"Hate. It means hate. Loath. Despise. They all mean the same thing." His eyes widened slightly.

"I-I don' hate ya, loath ya, or even desp-despise ya." I frowned slightly as he continued. "I only wanna protect ya, but I didn' think ya wanted me to, since ya had 2. But I... I..." He sighed heavily, looking down, his arms slumping down to his sides. "I-I jus' don' know. Like you said yerself, I'm an idiot."

As shock of guilt stabbed through me as I bit my bottom lip (with what, I didn't know, as I didn't have teeth, being a stitchpunk), I reached up to him slightly.

"8..."

He sighed, backing up slightly. "Don' say it ain't true cus I know it is. I hardly know what anyone says most of the time cus I'm so stupid."

I gently grabbed his arm to get his attention. "8. Please listen to me." He looked at me, showing I now had his attention.

"Yes, it's true. You aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, yes, you can be quite a bit of a bully to others, and yes, you don't always make the best choices." His head lowered. I frowned, placing my hand under his chin and gently lifted it up to face him again.

"But," I continued. "No one is perfect. Not everyone is smart, not everyone can be kind and everyone makes mistakes, no matter what. You just need to remember, we all have our faults. It's what makes us who we are."

I couldn't help but grin as he smiled back at me, his face enlightening.

"Yer pretty smart, Z'..." He rumbled gently, that being one of the first compliments I have ever heard from 8's lips. I smiled widely, feeling a small blush creep across my cheek.

"Y-Ya wouldn' mind sharin' some of yer smarts with me, would ya?" I faced him in confusion.

"Pardon?"

He seemed to gulp slightly, "I-I'm not that smart, we both know. B-but, do ya think you could... Teach me some of those, uhm... fancy words, ya use a lot?"

I smiled. I couldn't believe this almost. I had never seen 8 acting so gentle, calm and possibly even child-like. It was a new side which I wanted to explore a bit more.

A small thought then crossed my mind.

We both had our flaws. He whilst less intelligent than most, was a great fighter. I, on the other hand, while somewhat smart and creative, would most likely perish should I attempt to fight a feather.

It had set an idea in my mind.

"Only on one condition..."

He frowned slightly. "What?"

I sighed gently. "I'll teach you some new words, but only if you could, maybe, teach me a few combat and fighting skills...?"

He smiled widely, before reaching forward and grabbing my small hand in his giant one, shaking it gently.

"We got's us a deal, Z'"


	11. Chapter 11

Changing

Everyone who met 8 would probably assume, upon first greeting and meeting, that he was an idiot, that he was a bully, that he was addicted to his 'relaxer' (though, I was told by 3 and 4 the real name for it was a 'magnet', but 8 seemed to enjoy calling it his relaxer, all the same), and that he wouldn't change.

Maybe that's what they'd think since they can't take the time to analyse him some more, like I had done before. I feared him beyond comparison. More than I feared 1, more than I feared 7. He had been the one who I had cowered from more than most.

But looking again, it's all changed...

"When ya close enough, jump as high as ya can, and swing down, 'Kay?" I smiled and nodded, my fingers drumming gently around the handle of the makeshift weapon 8 had helped me to make. It wasn't much, only a sharp, pointed piece of metal wrapped around a pole, half my body size, with some old, rusty red copper wire. The metal that peeked at the top of the pole was slightly curved into a half-moon shape, the silver glistening in the current moonlight.

In the mornings, 8 would leave his night shift and meet me in the old living room the humans used to lounge in, listening to the record player, which played an old waltz song when we played it, as they may have read a book, brought down from the book-shelf, not far back from the record player and fallen table. He would meet me by that bookcase and then we'd begin our lesson in reading.

He needed help knowing and learning words, but that's what I was there for. To help him...

To tell him...

_...To tell us..._

I shook off the cold and odd feeling and focused on 8's lesson. He seems to like teaching me his fighting skills (which I desperately need before I perish in a sock), and he was actually nice company. A line I thought I'd never see or hear when 8 was in mention. However, he's been here to support me since mine and 2's break up, which was only a day or few ago. I'm coping well... I think... I mean, we're still friends and all, but it does feel a little awkward being near him.

I sometimes met up with 8 during his night shift. He said he was used to staying up extremely late, and that teaching me stuff during his shift wouldn't be any problem, so most of his fight lessons took place during his 'free' time, or night shifts, just by the front door of the sanctuary.

I stepped back slightly, trying to remember how 8 had just done it. He ran, jumped, swung and hit.

I looked over at the slice on the old, dark green bean bag. It looked like it had seen better days before becoming something for 8 to use as target practice.

Okay, how did it go?

Lean back on one leg, then run...

Was that it?

Never try, never know. Usually, I chose not to know, but then that wouldn't get me anywhere here now would it?

Although it would be better than making an utter twit of myself...

I muttered in fear before pressing pressure down into my left leg and running forward, approaching the target fast.

Oh god, now what? How do I take off? It's getting closer! It's getting closer! It's-

Not watching how I swung my weapon, or where I placed my feet, my leg caught on the end of the pole, sending me tumbling forwards, rolling and screaming in sudden fright.

I stopped rolling with a loud grunt of pain and frustration. I opened my eyes to see the scenery was upside down. I had evidently landed on my head, my body hanging upon the bean bag.

Wow, that was a complete fail...

I heard 8 chuckle as he came over holding a hand down to help me up.

"Huh, 'you did that in a fight; I think the beast'll be too busy laughin' to fight back." While he only meant as a joke, 8's comment made my heart sink slightly. I didn't bother to take his hand and rolled onto my side, letting my weapon drop as I dusted myself off, sighing in disappointment.

8's chuckle quickly died down. He wiped his amused expression off his face and quickly moved closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, uh, hey, hey. D-Don' take it the wrong way, z'." He smiled gently, rubbing my shoulder. He began to push me in the same direction as him as he led us towards the hole in the door, large enough for him and other stitchpunks to get through without having to duck or crawl.

"Y-ya jus' gotta be more optim-..." He paused slightly, screwing up his face in concentration. I looked up at him as he scratched his head. "Optimisti-..." He paused again. "Optimistic...?" He looked down at me frowning as he shrugged one shoulder.

I smiled widely. "That's it." I confirmed. He grinned widely. I decided to test him a little.

"Do you remember what it means though?" He stopped. The smile wiped from his face. His eyes rolled upwards, his mouth hung open slightly as he 'hmm'-Ed in concentration.

He suddenly jolted in realisation. You could practically see the light bulb, from all those cartoons 3 and 4 showed me, pop up above his head.

He looked down at me, grinning and puffing out his chest, confident with himself, "I know! It means to have a feelin' or a thought that good's gonna happen in the future!" He rumbled proudly.

I smiled widely. It's great to see he's been learning.

"Perfect!" I claimed, confirming his answer. He chuckled.

"I'm gettin' smart now, a-aren't I, 0?" He asked me, clasping his hands together in a cheerful and hopeful way.

I smiled gently. "You're improving, and at a fast pace too."

There was silence. We continued to stand by the exit for quite a little while, just listening to the sounds of the night, the little that there were...

"...Do you like me now, then...?"

I paused, blinking.

What did he mean by that...?

I looked up at him, frowning slightly. "What?"

I heard him gulp as he twiddled with his thumbs, looking away. "W-well I, ugh..." He sighed. "I... I... It don' matter..." He began to walk back to the entrance. I stepped forward, gently grabbing hold of his forearm.

"No, 8 please tell me...!"

"It's nothin' alright!" He suddenly bellowed, swinging around and glaring at me. I retracted my hand to my chest, cowering and shaking in sudden fright of him.

His gaze softened. He sighed heavily and placed his cheek in his palm, his fingers resting against his brows.

I frowned slightly, stepping forward hesitantly.

"E-Eight...?"

He didn't look at me. "I'm sorry, 0." He started, "I didn' mean to shout at ya. I jus' had somethin' bugging me fer a while..."

I gazed at him softly. I stepped around him to stand in front of him, only having to look up slightly. "W-what's bugging you? Did 1 say something...?"

1 always says things about 8. Things that I know can't be denied as being not true, but shouldn't have to be rudely spat at the giant's face while he had to endure it all.

But he shook his head. "No...It's..." He blushed slightly. "Y-ya remember back a while ago... when I said I wanted ya to be mine...?"

My eyes widened.

Creator, I'm such an idiot... Why didn't I see it before?

"8...!"

He shut his eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I-I didn' mean to feel this way! I-I tried not to, b-but the feelin' jus' won't go! W-whenever I see ya I-I get this... this... Bubbly, kinda feelin' an-an- I'm so sorry!"

I looked over at him. My mind trying to find the appropriate reaction. To find something right to do.

I smiled.

This was an 8 I had seen before a few times. Confused. Upset. Not knowing how to feel. It was... Cute.

It was almost like my mind went blank. I barely realised what I was doing until it had happened. I made my way over to 8, placing a hand upon his cheek comfortingly. He looked over at me, in confusion and surprise, before smiling back at me, placing one of his large hands over mine on his cheek.

We stood there in silence, just staring at each other. Different feeling rushed through my mind.

Should I really be feeling this way towards 8? After all we've been through?

Was he joking about it all?

It didn't look that way...

How do I really feel?

Happy? Well, I was smiling...

Sad? I couldn't trace any sadness...

Angry? He did do a lot of idiotic things to prove his point... So why didn't I feel angry then?

Love? ...My mind stopped at that thought.

Did I love 8?

I was so deep in thought, I hadn't noticed, 8's hungry gaze had fallen upon my lips. He leaned his head closer to mine.

His forehead pressed against mine, his breath warm on my fabric.

"Ei-Eight-?"

I barley finished as 8's lips connected with mine, His arms tightly cuddled around my waist. I blinked a few times, trying to process exactly what was happening.

'_Love...'_ A voice simply echoed in my mind. '_That's what's happening...'_

I felt myself melt into 8's arms as my eyes shut, finally giving into 8's kiss.

Surrendering to his love...

Once again, I was in love...


	12. Chapter 12

Sketching

Out in the emptiness, things had been silent and calm.

That was until the cente-beast's awakening.

It dragged itself around, one leg hanging loosely as it pulled it along going back to the place it had been born. Naturally, it had been built to hunt down all signs of life, and as far as it concerned itself, those small bags of mechanics contained human life, giving it enough cause to obliterate it.

It hadn't counted on more arriving, and damaging it so much it would have to retreat, but more it hadn't counted on finding the corpse of the Fabricator machine lying limp and destroyed, its large red eye shattered, the talisman not in its true place.

The beast's eyes darted off to the distance, spying the destroyed bridge, and further off the obliterated factory, where it had been born.

Electricity sparked angrily around the beast's neck and mechanics as it roared in rage, seeing its creator and home gone.

Its head swivelled about angrily as it turned its body around, looking out across the landscape. Then somewhere in its mind, something snapped in place, causing the beast to pause before making its way towards the south.

If it was going to avenge its maker, brothers and sisters, it would need another of its kind. It hadn't been the only one awaiting its wake up call. It had a brother, a companion, and he too was waiting to be awoken.

The beast took off as fast as its damaged body would allow it too.

Life had too end, or its purpose would fail.

"So you're not sure 'bout what it means...?" 8 asked, scratching the back of his head as he stared down at the inky drawing I held. The same one 6 had drawn for me a while back. It didn't take much for me to ask his if I could keep it.

I shrugged one shoulder, not looking up at 8 as I stayed sat on one of his legs. He didn't seem too bothered about it. "Well, I do... But... I just don't understand how that could be my purpose... How would my purpose involve me fighting a beast, anyways? My own shadow scares me sometimes."

I smiled as 8 chuckled, my head bopped slightly as it rested against his large chest whilst he laughed.

"Yeah, but yer gettin' better at fightin', now." I sighed slightly.

"Only by a minimum amount..."

He hummed briefly as he shrugged and, once again, the early morning air filled with an enjoyable silence, which I found rather sweet for the morning.

Me and 8 sometimes spent moments like this, when not practicing fighting, or learning new words and reading. Just sitting and enjoying each other's presence. At this moment, we were sitting between a few books, piled upon each other to our left. The sun was not quite out yet, so we kept a candle lit, not far from where we sat. In front of us was an open book, from which I had been helping 8 to read from, and just by it was my small bag, which contained a few pieces of paper that I had brought with me, as well as 6's drawing. This was just by the fallen bookcase in the past human's living room, not far from the old record player.

Eventually, 8 did speak up.

"I haven't seen ya drawin' that much..." I shrugged one shoulder.

"I haven't really had time." It was a little bit of a lie, and I knew that. The only reason I wasn't really drawing much was because I just seem to have lost my edge. I can't think of what to draw, and I don't always feel like drawing. Yet at the same time, I still itch to draw. What a very peculiar feeling...

"...Ya have time now." 8 pointed out.

"But I'm spending it with you." I smiled wrapping my arms around one of his forearms, gazing up at him as he smiled back down. I yelped slightly as his other arm snaked around my back and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Yeah, But I really wanna see ya draw somethin'. I didn' really see many of your drawings- Well, a-ap-appreciate them as much as I maybe should have..."

I shrugged slightly. "Well..." I hadn't draw in ages... Maybe I could try a little sketch of some sort, and if 8 really wants to see...

"Alright. I guess I could sketch up a little something..." He embraced me tightly as he grinned.

"You're the best, z'." He rumbled gleefully. I laughed slightly. I had never really though 8 could be so enthusiastic about watching someone draw.

Once he let me go, I reached for my bag and grabbed it by the fabric, pulling it closer to me. I carefully un-did the button on the front and opened the top, before reaching in and pulling out a piece of folded paper.

I opened it, trying my best to sort out the line down the middle where the paper had been folded, or any other creases which had appeared. I frowned in disappointment when I couldn't quite get it to a perfectly straight piece of paper, which is what I secretly desired.

Ah well, It's only a sketch, and nothings ever perfect, right?

I lay the paper down on the wooden floor and reached for the chalk in my belt. I spun my legs around and lowered myself onto my belly, resting on my right arm and holding my chalk with my left hand. I saw 8 shuffle closer, watching me curiously as he also lowered onto his belly, right next to me.

I smiled and lowered the chalk down to the paper, holding the paper still with my right hand. I wasn't quite sure what I was drawing. Something just jumped in my mind very suddenly. A spark seemed to erupt within my mind, running down into my hand.

That's when I felt it.

I got it back. The feeling which had encouraged me to draw in the first place.

Hmm, maybe a few darker lines there...

Oh, better add some more in the corner for some contrast...

Can't forget that line there...

Hmm, is that too dark...?

I observed my drawing as my hand continued to flow up and down and all about the page.

After a little while, I pulled back and looked down at my drawing.

It was rather simple. One of the life-forms which used to inhabit the earth. If I recall correctly, it was a flower. I'm not sure which kind (as there were apparently many kinds of flowers according to the twins), but it was rather simple. The flower centre, a few petals, the stalk, two leaves and of course the ground. The picture was shaded in some way. For some reason I liked adding smaller lines where the shadows would be, and criss-crossing them over each other. The style was 'cross-hatching' according to 6 and 4.

"Wow..." 8 mumbled, looking down at the drawing. "It's real pretty, 0." I blushed. I casually rubbed the back of my neck as I chuckled.

"T-thanks, 8..."

"It's a flower, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sure what kind..."

8 shrugged. "Just a flower I guess..."

I nodded slightly, muttering in agreement briefly. I then stared down at the drawing, loosing myself to thought.

"I wish it was still around..." I muttered. 8's looked over at me, and made a small noise of confusion and question.

"Life." I replied. "You know... Flowers, birds, bugs... I wish I could see at least one of those up close... Alive and breathing..."

I gasped slightly, feeling 8's arms slide onto my shoulder and pull me closer to him.

"Yeah... I guess we jus' gotta wait... I mean, once that beast is gone, we can work on bringin' life back... I hope..."

I nodded, clutching to him tighter as he mentioned the beast. "So do I 8..." I sighed, looking down at my drawing, "...So do I..."

I don't want her to be sad.

All I want is for 0 to be happy and smiley... My dear Z'...

Our talk from earlier seemed to have made her a bit sad, so I wanna cheer her up. I jus' gotta find her the right gift!

Once I find it, I'll go to the library where she said she was spending time with the twins, and I'll give to her to cheer her up.

But what am I gonna get her?

I can't go outside to look 'cus 1 made it very clear he don't want anyone to go outside 'cus of the beast, but what if there's something really nice for her out there...?

I could always draw her somethin'?

...Nah, that's stupid... I ain't ever drawn in my life, and I'm not sure I will in any other situation.

Hmm... What could I do for her...?

Just at that moment my walked into something. I stepped back into reality and looked down. There was a box looking thing, made out of wood, and decorated in some blue paint, that came up to my waist jus' about.

I looked around. Not far from em was a mirror, which towered over me, that was slightly circular. A few more circular, smaller boxes were placed neatly by the wooden frame holding up the mirror. I looked back to where I had come from.

I t looked like some of the ceiling had fallen in from during the war, creating a small hole in the ceiling, letting through a few rays of sunlight, as well as a few planks of fallen wood, leading to the window sill and down to the floor as well.

I turned my attention back to the box.

I wonder...

With a bit of hesitation, I placed a hand on one of the top corners of the box and gently began to lift it up.

I gasped slightly as the sun's rays caught on the objects inside, creating a warm and rather pretty sparkle...

I then immediately knew what to give 0...

I smiled, watching the twins as the ran back and forth, flickering and clicking at what they found.

They were not only thrilled, but also very welcomed to find that this house had a library, and even now they were still discovering what secrets it had to offer.

I loved the library. A place where the past and fantasy worlds of the mind could come to life.

It fascinated and had endured me as much as drawing did.

A sudden flash was brought before my eyes, snapping me out of my peaceful thoughts, filling my mind with fear as I fell back off the book I was sat on.

I sighed in annoyance and sat up to see 3 and 4 flicking and smiling in amusement to my short lived panic.

"I don't really see what's so funny, boys." Both twins spun around as 11 walked over and around the book towards me.

3 and 4 lowered their heads slightly; their hood's slightly covering over their eyes in a pitiful.

I couldn't help but 'aw' gently. "I'm sure they didn't really mean it, 11." I spoke up. 3 and 4 looked up in unison and smiled slightly, nodding, before rushing over grabbing one of my hands each, shaking them.

I chuckled slightly, "See, they seem to be sorry. And I accept their apologies." The two boys flickered at each other happily before hugging either side of my waist. 11 chuckled.

"So it seems..."

There was a thud. The twins immediately stood stock still, clutching my waist as all of our heads turned to the source of the noise.

My expression of shock melted into one of joy and love as 8 lumbered his way, hands behind his back. The twins backed behind me and 11 slightly and embraced each other as 11 frowned darkly, the closer he walk over to us.

He gazed down at me with a lop-sided grin as he stopped right in front of me. Though, I was happy to see him, my thoughts pondered as to why he was here anyway. He never came into the library, unless 1 was of course, but not really at any other time.

"8? What are you-?" I was silenced when 8 smiled wider, pulling out an object from behind his back.

I gasped in amazement.

I had heard of these before. Diamond rings, I think... It was an amazing shade of light navy blue, glistening on the honey-gold rind which also sparkled.

He passed it over to me. "Here. Ya were lookin' a bit glum earlier, so I thought I'd find ya a little somethin'..." Still clutching the ring, I threw my arms around 8 and hugged him passionately.

"Oh, 8! It's wonderful! Thank you so much..." I quickly pecked him on the cheek before releasing him. He chuckled gently; lightly touching the place I had kissed him.

"Eh heh... Yeah..." He coughed slightly, "W-well I gotta go... O-one wants me, so... yah... see ya... later..?" I nodded and waved goodbye.

I sighed as he left before turning back to see 3 and 4, with matching smirks and folded arms, their hips slightly curved as they seemed to rest on one foot, the other's slightly pushed away from their body's.

"What...?" I questioned them, wondering what was going on in their heads. They grinned before unfolding their arms and bringing 3's left hand and 4's right hand close together. They connected the tips of their index fingers and thumbs together, into a heart shape.

I smirked, "Yeah yeah, say what you want." Oh the irony of that sentence being they were mute, but still, I continued, choosing to ignore it. "I love 8, and there's nothing much to be done about that." Both boy's flickered at each other for a brief moment before facing back to me and shrugging. They then continued to explore the library. That's when I turned to 11's glaring eye.

11 was almost like a mum too me, (despite me being a lot taller than her) and you could almost see that motherly streak in her. Mostly in the fact that she was very protective of me as well as her strong dignity and strength in general. Too make things a little more bad, she has a strong hatred towards 1 and 8 and even a bit for 9 in some cases. As I said before, she only ever said she was the reason 1, 2, 6, 8 and most dearly to her, 5, had died in the first place. When she first found me, I didn't even know they had died before. I didn't know much then, and connecting to the past, I still don't know much. But I digress.

So, after witnessing that scene between me and 8, I think she got a very strong hint on what was going on, mostly because me and 8 hadn't really told anyone. We just kind of guessed people would figure out in due course.

Like 11, 3 and 4 just did.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You didn't hit your head, right?" I rolled my eyes slightly.

"I swear on my soul. I'm perfectly fine. I just wonder if you have a problem with me and 8 being together?"

She scoffed slightly, crossing her arms and sticking her hips out to the side slightly, "Well, of course I do!" She sighed, "0, this is 8! You honestly can't trust him, it won't end well!"

I sighed slightly, "Well, it's been fine so far-"

"Yeah, so far! But what about the future?" I sighed in annoyance.

"11... I'll be fine. Please, just trust me with this. I-I've never felt this happy in my life. I-I'm sure it'll be fine, I promise!"

11 opened her mouth, but then, after maybe thinking, closed it with a sigh of defeat, before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Okay, z'... But believe me, if 8 does one thing wrong, or if you get hurt in anyway, it's his butt that's gonna pay!" I chuckled along with her, slightly nervously, before she left, leaving me alone.

I lifted the ring in my hand up towards my face and smiled widely, tracing the edges of the bejewelling stone with my finger.

I sighed in happiness before walking away with it to my room.


End file.
